Never Giving Up Without A Fight
by cocobobo10
Summary: Haley, Ashley, and Allie were just three girls. One doesn't know who she is, the other does know, and the third is adopted. What will happen when these three finally meet guys worth crying over?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know in the summary thing it says that the main characters are Sakaki and Akisame but Takeda is also a main character here too. Just wanted to let you people know. Oh, and that Haley, Ashley, and Allie are me and my friends and this story is for us so that is why I use Western names when the manga/anime itself takes place somewhere in Japan. **

* * *

**Haley**

It was a beautiful day. Or, to me it seemed that way as I glanced outside my window. Birds were chirping and there was a gentle breeze, making the trees around the dojo rustle gently. I breathed in the scent of oncoming spring.

"I love spring!" I yelled, punching the air above me with enthusiasm. Suddenly a knock was heard at her door. "Coming!" she sang. Moments later she opened the door to see Ashley standing there. She looked quite irritated. "What's wrong?"

"You're perky attitude at 5 in the morning," Ashley said sleepily. "Why are you up this early anyway? It's not like you're the one that's training. And normal breakfast isn't until, like, at least 8." Ashley yawned as she hoisted her school bag up higher onto her shoulder. Ashley is a 17-year-old girl who goes to this really cool music boarding school. She's been going there for a really long time now.

"Well, maybe I want to wake up this early! The world needs my perkiness!" I announced, smiling goofily at Ashley. She just stared back bored. That look wasn't uncommon on her for the past few years. Let's just say that she doesn't choose the best guys for her. There were times in her past relationships when Ashley came home beaten, bleeding, broken somewhere, or a combination of the three. Yeah, sometimes we worry about her a lot.

"The world just wants to sleep this early," she mumbled, lazily walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled. I quickly ran into my room, reached into a drawer and pulled out a present Ashley and her cousin Allie bought me for Christmas. I ran out of my room to see Ashley lightly coughing into her sleeve. I ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok-" Ashley suddenly dropped her bag, grabbed my hand, and tried to flip me onto my back. Knowing her, this was just a result of one of her ex-boyfriend's being mean to her. However, she's not the only who has had bad experiences with guys and has learned from them. Instinctively I tightened my grip on the present that was still in my hand and pushed it into her side. Ashley momentarily screamed and then fell down, numerous parts of her body twitching. "Oops." I whispered, hiding my weapon behind me. Half a minute later Ashley stood up and glared at me with a bunch of energy.

"You didn't have to use your Taser on me!" she said. I just smiled innocently. I sneakily put my Taser, which was now off, into my back pocket and lifted both of my hands up in fake confusion.

"What Taser? Mine's still in my room!" I said innocently. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. I sighed and pulled out my Taser. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But you should know not to try to toss me!"

"You should know not to grab my shoulder," Ashley countered.

"I guess that's true."

"Hey! What's all that noise about?" Allie shouted from downstairs. Currently, Ashley and I were upstairs in the disciples house. Normally, Allie and Ashley would be at training right now since they are disciples of the dojo we all live in. I'm not a disciple. That's mostly because I don't really want to learn how to fight, but I live here only because Ashley and Allie do. They are my adopted family. Allie adopted me a long time ago as my older cousin. She adopted me that way so that Ashley could have an older sister.

Now, normally you would expect a 17-year-old to be living with her parents. Well, you see that's kind of a problem with Ashley. I don't really remember the details very well but about 10 years ago she was kidnapped from her family. I don't know who did it but Ashley says that she might have known before an incident 5 years ago. I keep asking but she won't tell me what happened. All she will tell me is that at first she didn't even know who she was. Eventually she found Allie and Allie has more or less been taking care of her. Oh, before I forget, I am 24 years old and Allie, Ashley's unknown cousin, is 38 years old. I say that Allie is her unknown cousin simply because Ashley does not currently know that they are blood related. Allie won't even tell me anything further than they are cousins. As her saying goes, "For right now, the less you know the better."

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"I don't believe it!" Allie yelled. Then sounds of footsteps came from the stairs. Allie was coming up. When she finally got up to us she looked at us accusingly. Then she sighed when she saw my Taser in my hand. "Okay, who Tased who?" I was about to say Ashley started it but Allie just put a hand up saying how she didn't care who started it and that she just wanted to know who Tased who and why.

"Well, Ashley grabbed my arm and tried to flip me!" I quickly said.

"What? Ashley? Why would you do that?" Allie asked, automatically thinking that Ashley did it for no reason. She just sighed.

"Okay, let's get this straight. First," she held up her pointer finger, "I am not a morning person. Second, she was annoying me a lot this morning just by being perky at 5 in the freakin morning. Third, she grabbed my shoulder from behind when I wasn't looking and she should know that I automatically flip someone when they touch me and I'm not looking," Ashley explained. Allie nodded at each point she brought up. Then Allie turned to me.

"Haley? Why did you grab Ashley's shoulder? You should know by now that she doesn't take kindly to that," Allie said.

"Well, I grabbed her shoulder because she was coughing and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I forgot that she didn't like being touched," I explained. Allie sighed.

"So? Whose at fault?" Ashley and I asked. Allie turned away from us and crossed her arms.

"You both are," she stated. We fell to the floor then quickly stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ashley yelled.

"Yeah! We can't both be at fault! And how can you state it so calmly like that!" I yelled.

"It's because," Allie started. She turned around to face us once again. "You both are at fault for making so much noise and interrupting my training." We facepalmed.

_She says it so calmly _I thought. I glanced at Ashley to see her thinking the same thing I was. Then I saw an angry mark appear on her head and she ran at Allie with a fist raised.

"Quit being so calm and happy in the morning! You're driving me insane!" Ashley yelled. She punched Allie who was sent flying down the stairs.

"Oh? Is that all you got? Bring it Ashey!" Allie yelled. Even from my position I could hear Ashley growling. She hated it when Allie called her Ashey.

"Oh, it's already brung!" Ashley yelled. She was about to jump down when a continuing thunder sound came from outside. We all looked confusingly at the direction of the main house. Moments later we heard a door breaking and one of their Masters grabbed Allie by her head and flung her up and down in a circle a few times.

"BE…" he tossed Allie up at Ashley and they collided which caused them both to fly threw the wall and then the ceiling as their Master continued, "QUIET!"

"Thanks a lot Allie," Ashley said as I was bandaging her head. When she crashed through the roof with Allie Ashley had received most of the impact so when they had found their way back her head was slightly bleeding.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Allie tried to defend herself. She didn't need any bandaging.

"You just had to come and make even more noise. Now thanks to you I am going to be late for school. I hope you can find a good excuse I can give to my teacher as to why I was late," Ashley said.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" I suggested. I had wrapping her head up so I leaned back onto my feet. Ashley turned and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What? Tell him that I got into a fist fight with my roommate? Yeah, like he'd believe me. Or worse, if he did believe me then I would probably be put into anger management classes," she said. Allie and I nodded in agreement. Just then the door to the infirmary room opened up and the Master responsible for throwing them through the roof and beyond was standing in the doorway. His name was Daichi and he was the one who taught Allie and Ashley Judo. He had black hair that was kind of wavy and he had most of it back in a ponytail. He rubbed the back on his neck and laughed nervously.

"Hey girls. Sorry about almost killing you," he said.

"Oh, it's fine. We had it coming," Allie said, waving the issue off.

"No we didn't! And I don't want you saying that it's okay when I was the one who took most of the impact of the wall and ceiling! As well as the ground for when we landed!" Ashley yelled, standing up.

"That's not true! I didn't land on you!" Allie said, also standing up.

"You used me as a cushion! You said so yourself not a minute after we landed!" Ashley yelled, pointing a finger at Allie.

"Oh yeah? Well-" Allie and their argument was cut off by the sound of a honking horn heard a little outside of the entire dojo itself. Ashley scoffed and picked up her bag.

"I've got to go. Oh, Haley. Weren't you going to go shopping today?" Ashley asked before she walked out the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am! But it's okay. You don't need to take me. You'll be late already so go ahead. I can manage by myself," I said.

"You sure?" Ashley asked. I nodded.

"What could go wrong?" I asked, smiling.

Those were a very poor choice of words. Everything that could have gone wrong did. I'll start off with a little while after I left the dojo to get some groceries.

"Okay! I'm going! I'll be back in a few hours!" I yelled.

"Hey, Haley! Could you do me a favor and get some sake?" Gorou asked, walking up to me. Gorou is one of Ashley and Allie's masters. He teaches them Karate. I sighed.

"Didn't I already buy you some sake this week?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, well I already drank it!" he said. I sighed once more.

"Fine. I'll get you some more sake," I said. I figured out a long time ago that it was better not to argue with him on his intake of alcohol. He cheered then walked away somewhere.

"Haley? Did you say you're going shopping now?" Allie asked. I turned around to see her in her training outfit. A pink sports bra and purple sweats. She also had a towel around her shoulders and sweat on her face.

"Yeah, why? You need something?" I asked.

"Nah. Not really. Just make sure you take your Taser, kay? Since Ashley's at school and I'm training with the Masters," Allie said. I nodded and she walked away.

"Okay, so now I need to make sure I buy some sake," I muttered. I walked out of the dojo and to the grocery store.

Needless to say, I got jumped on the way there. Two guys pulled me into an alleyway when no one was looking and tried to rape me. It was a good thing I had my Taser. I pulled it out while these guys were trying to sweet talk me.

"Hey sugar. Wanna have some fun?" the first perv asked.

"Get away from me. I have no interest in the likes of you," I said. He laughed.

"You're feisty. That's good. Feisty makes things fun!" he smiled creepily. I barfed mentally and pulled out my Taser and electrocuted his butt! He fell down and I cheered.

"Don't get too cocky girl! You still have to worry about me!" the other guy said. I turned around to face him and got punched in the face. The force of it sent me and my Taser flying. When I landed, my Taser slid out of my grasp.

"No! My Taser!" I yelled. Then I suddenly felt something on top of me. I looked over my shoulder to see that creep sitting on top of me and that I was lying on my stomach.

"Now, girly. Just stay still and enjoy the experience," he said.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"No way!" he said. I heard him unzipping his pants and gulped.

_This could not be happening to me! _ I thought, silently pleading for someone to come help me.

"Hey! I believe I heard the lady telling you to get off!" a man said. I looked forward and up to see a man with huge muscles,black with a tint of blue hair, standing there in the alleyway with his arms crossed.

"Why don't you back off old man before I get serious," the guy on top of me said. I saw an angry mark suddenly appear on the bigger guys face.

"Old man?" he muttered. He walked over to us and grabbed the back of the guy's shirt.

"Hey man! Can't you see I'm busy?" the guy asked. The bigger guy picked him off of me like he was nothing more than a lightweight and tossed him back towards the creeps friend. I shakily stood up.

"Um, thank you," I said. The big guy turned to me with a surprised expression. I could tell that he was blushing.

"Um, uh, yeah. No prob. Don't sweat it," he said. "Say, what were you doing in this alleyway to begin with?" he asked.

"Uh, well these guys kind of caught me off my guard and just pulled me into this alleyway while no one else was looking," I explained. He sighed and facepalmed.

"You sure are unobservant, aren't ya kid?" he said.

"Hey! I am not a kid! I am a full grown woman!" Haley yelled. The big guys just laughed.

"Sure sure! You're, what, 17?" he asked. I growled.

"Am not! I'm 24!" I yelled. He flinched and rubbed the back on his head again with the same blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he muttered.

"Well, now you do," I quietly said. The guy started to walk away but I stopped him. "Wait."

"What?" he asked. He had stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me. I fully turned to look at him.

"What's your name?" I asked. He then turned to look at me as well.

"Why? Um, that is, why do you want to know?" he asked, his face turning slightly red out of embarrassment.

"I just want to know what the name is of the person who saved me," I answered. I know it's a tad cliché but I didn't care. I at least wanted to thank him properly.

"Oh, okay. The name's Sakaki. Shio Sakaki," he said, pointing at himself. Then he began to rub the back of his neck once more and I began to wonder why he did that. "Um, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, my name's Haley. Sorry but I don't exactly know my last name. The person who adopted me a while back said that I could choose it but I never have," I said. "Anyway, thank you for saving me, Shio Sakaki."

"Please, just call me Sakaki. And it's no problem, Haley No Last Name," he said. I laughed.

"Good one!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks. Well, with that I ought to get going," he said. "See ya, Haley." I waved goodbye as he walked away. Then I heard a crunch noise and then him swearing when he got out of sight. I looked down to see my Taser. On the ground. Broken… Oh, he was in for now!

"I don't care if he saved me! He broke my only defense! Get back here, Shio Sakaki!" I yelled, running with all my might around the corner to see him nowhere to be found. "Darn it!" I muttered. He will pay. I will make him buy me a new Taser or have him face the wrath of Ashley and Allie! Mark my words, Sakaki! Mark my words…


	2. Chapter 2

**Haley**

I ran around several corners but I still couldn't find that guy. I sighed in aggravation.

"Really, that guy is, like, really tall and big. How can he disappear like that?" I muttered to myself. I sighed again and then just continued on my original plan, going to the grocery store. I started to hum a song I had heard a long time ago.

About a few minutes later she arrived at her destination. The grocery store. She went inside, bought several things for lunch and that night's dinner. As well as some sake.

I am the only person in that house who does the grocery shopping. Well, sometimes Ashley helps me when she doesn't have school, but she usually does or she is busy with other things like concerts and stuff. Anyway, she is the only one who ever helps. Allie is always training, the masters are mean and won't help, and Ashley is always busy. Sigh. Oh, and Ashley can't really get the groceries by herself since she is a minor and can't drink alcohol let alone buy it for the stupid drunk masters.

I sighed again.

"Really, one of these days those guys' bodies are going to pay for the amount of alcohol they consume. I mean really, no one needs that much alcohol!" I muttered to myself as I reached for the sake. I stood on my tip toes but still couldn't reach it. Sometimes, it really sucks being shorter than the stupid tall shelves at stores. And it's not like I could jump like Ashley and Allie could since they are martial artists. I mean seriously, those two are like monkeys climbing for bananas when they are getting something that is out of their reach. They will climb on whatever they can to get it. Sometimes even each other. It is actually pretty funny to watch.

I couldn't hold it in. The vision of those two as monkeys through me off my concentration and I lowered myself to the floor to hush my giggling.

"Hey! What's so funny?" a voice from behind me asked. It sounded familiar. I looked over my shoulder to see the very man I had been chasing around corners not 20 minutes earlier.

"You're him!" I suddenly shouted, pointing in his face. Or, I would have been had I been about a foot taller. Seriously, this guy looks like he is at least 6 foot 5!

He looked very surprised as well and began to rub the back of his head.

"Oh, um, hey Haley. What's up?" he said. I fumed.

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You broke my Taser you jerk!" I yelled. He quickly covered my mouth and shushed me.

"Could you not say that so loud in the middle of a public place?" he asked. I retorted but his huge hand covered my whole mouth so he couldn't understand me. "Say what?" he shook his head.

"We'll finish this conversation outside, kay?" he whispered. I mentally sighed but nodded anyways. He released my mouth. I turned around, and once again tried to reach the sake. After a few moments of silently laughing at me, he reached over me and grabbed a bottle. I turned around to say thanks but he was already putting the bottle in his grocery basket. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't think I was grabbing one for you, did you?" he asked. When I glared at him he laughed. "If you want help you need to ask. Otherwise, I'll be waiting outside." He turned around and began to walk to the registers.

"Darn it! Alright! Please get a few bottles for me!" I yelled at him. He stopped walking and turned around to make me see him snickering.

"Alright. Since you asked so nicely!" he sarcastically said. I glared at him even more.

_Jerk._

He reached up, grabbed two bottles, and hovered them just above my head.

"You want them? Jump!" he snickered. I growled.

"You jerk! Just give them to me!" I yelled as I reached up. He then lifted them higher and then to his side. I looked at him to see him thinking about something.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" he yelled. I could see a red aura around him and his eyes were shining like new car lights. By the way, that is very bright and white. However, I am used to this aura which is called killing intent, or ki. Ashley often shows it so me in the morning whenever she doesn't have school since I wake her up early.

"I said you're a jerk! Now give me back those stupid bottles!" I yelled at him. He looked shock. Then he chuckled. That chuckle turned into a laugh and I got the feeling he was making fun of me.

"You know, you're not too bad, Haley. At least you can stand up to my Ki. My lousy disciple still can't! Hahahahaha!" he said, putting the bottles in my basket.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," I mumbled.

"Anyway, you done?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Then let's head out!" We headed to the registers and checked out our stuff. The moment we stepped outside I forced him to face me. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"We are going to continue our discussion about you breaking my Taser!" I yelled at him. He scratched the side of his head.

"Oh? You're still on that?"

"That was my only defense darn it! And you broke it! Pay up and buy me a new one or you will feel the wrath of the terror cousins!" I yelled, moving my arm up and down quickly, signifying how serious I was.

He stood there for a second. The next second he turned around, then leaned against the building and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I yelled.

"Come on! The terror cousins?" he said through fits of laughter.

"Yes! Allie and Ashley are cousins who are very frightening when they fight! Especially if they are angry! So pay up or feel their wrath!" I said. Shio Sakaki was really starting to irritate me. He finally turned around to face me.

"Sorry, sweetie. But I ain't buying you no Taser. You can just make your enemies laugh themselves to death instead! And like I would be afraid of some teenage girls!" he said.

"First of all! Ashley is the only one who is a teenager and Allie is older than me! And second, even if they were both teenagers, you should still be afraid!" I said, pointing at him angrily. He just scoffed and began to walk away.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Haley. Have a nice life!" he said, waving goodbye.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled. I chased after him with my groceries in my hands. He looked over his shoulder and saw me quickly catching up.

"What the hell?" he yelled. Then he rounded a corner and disappeared from my sight. I growled.

"How does he always manage to do that?" I muttered. I sighed. "Whatever. I need to get home and do stuff anyways."

You would think my walk home was more peaceful.

NOT.

Let's just say, I am a very unobservant person.

Once again, I got pulled into an alleyway. But this time it wasn't a few creepy, drunk guys. No, this time it was a bunch of creepy, nondrunk guys and they almost tried to do the same thing the others tried to do. However, this time I was prepared and punched one of their noses the way Ashley and Allie taught me how. I broke his nose and made everyone mad.

Now, instead of trying to rape them, they were just trying to kill me. They took out several weapons and some of them went into stances that I saw the masters take from time to time. These guys were martial artists and I was in some serious poop. However, I was smirking as one of them came closer.

"What's so funny, hun?" he asked, grinning. Scum. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Taser. Or, at least that was what I was planning on doing. Instead I just pulled out air. The smile on my face vanished the creeps smile widened.

"Darn it!" I muttered. I backed away from them. Unfortunately, I backed right into a corner. I really need to be more observant. One of the guys raised a crow bar he was holding and slammed it down onto my skull. It really hurt.

"Owie!" I yelled as I covered my head afterwards. Another guy slammed his switch knife into my right arm and yet another kicked my stomach. They were all ganging up on me. "Help," I muttered.

"It's no use! No one's going to come! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" some of them yelled. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" They began stepping on my head and kicked my sides and stomach harder.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT!" they yelled.

"Who's the brat?" a voice from behind them asked. We all looked to see none other than Shio Sakaki standing there.

"Old man, I suggest you mind your own business! Can't you see we're busy?" the leader said. He turned his attention back to me and was about to step on me again when he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Hey," Sakaki said. I saw an angry mark on his forehead twitching. "Who you calling old man? I'm only 29!" Sakaki gently put down his grocery bag and then punched the guy he was holding. That same guy landed against a brick wall and then fell down to the concrete below.

"Get, get him boys!" one of the other guys yelled. They all ignored me then went after Sakaki. I would have warned him but he beat all of their butts so fast that I didn't have the time to. He breathed out and then looked at me. I flinched a little.

"Hey, Haley. How many times are you going to get jumped today? Or are you that easy a target?" he laughed. I glared at him. I stood up and pointed at him angrily again.

"BUY MY A NEW TASER YOU JERK!" I yelled.

"HELL NO!" he yelled.

"WHY NOT?"

"YOU DON'T NEED ONE! AND YOU AIN'T A COP SO YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ONE!"

"I HAD ONE TO BEGIN WITH BECAUSE I DON'T DO MARTIAL ARTS!" I yelled.

"Then learn it!"

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked. He suddenly looked at me very seriously.

"Because I am lazy," I answered just as seriously. He face palmed.

**HELLO!**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!**

**I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY EXCUSES NOR REASONS...**

**I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY LAZY. **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF MY KENICHI STORY!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**IF YOU HAS QUESTIONS I WOULD BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haley**

"Give me a Taser!" I yelled at Sakaki as we walked down the street. He had helped me stand up but didn't offer to take me back to my house after he knew I had been jumped two times today.

"What the hell is your problem, woman? I aint getting you no Taser! You're annoying enough without it!" he yelled at me. I growled at him and he just laughed. "What was that supposed to be? What are you, an animal?"

"You're the annoying one! Plus you owe me a new Taser!" I continued to yell at him. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"And why the hell would I owe an annoying, bitchy woman like you a Taser!" he screamed in my face.

"You stepped on my other one!" I glared at him. He took a step back, seeming a little intimidated.

"Y-yeah. So what? Like I said earlier, someone who isn't a cop shouldn't need a Taser in the first place," he said, a little quieter. I started to pout while glaring and he tried to look away. When he looked back, he looked shock as he stared at me up and down. "Holy crap. That aint good."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You, you look like hell in person," he said. I glared at him with all my might.

"You know, there are other ways to say that a person looks bad. And second, you really shouldn't be commenting on my appearance after I just got over being jumped," I said to him. He blinked twice.

"Uh, well. I should get you to Akisame's clinic, just to make sure you're okay," he said.

_Alright, what is with the sudden attitude change? Two minutes ago, he couldn't wait to be rid of me. Now he is trying to insist that I go to some strangers clinic. Someone he knows nonetheless. This guy has some major issues. _I thought to myself.

Sakaki turned around and was starting to walk away.

"Come on! Follow me and I'll take you to this one doctor guy I know! He's saved my desicple from dying many times so I'm sure he can handle examining a few bruises!" he yelled over his shoulder. I stood my ground, crossed my arms, and just glared at his retreating back.

"No." He stopped dead in his tracks and I could feel his ki from where I was standing, which was, like, a good 15 feet away.

"What?" he asked. He turned to the side and glared at me from that position, his ki filling the air around him. "What did you say?"

"I said no," I stated point blankly. He didn't intimidate me one bit. He didn't back in the grocery store and he isn't now. "I am not going to meet any kind of person you know. For one thing, I'm pretty sure anyone accocitated with you is a jerk in one way or another. Plus, you pretty much demanded that I follow you and did not ask me if I wanted to go or not in the first place. Therefore, I will not go with you. Instead, I think I shall go home and prepare lunch now. So if you don't mind, good bye and have a nice life." I walked past him and headed home.

Or, at least, that was the plan.

Apparently big, tough looking guys, like Sakaki, didn't like being told 'no' and just did things forcefully when they have no other option. I say this, because Sakaki didn't let me pass him. Oh no, he held out his arm, put that same, arm around my waist (keeping in mind that we are facing each other) and lifted me up onto his shoulder like I was just a bag of clothes. This motion caused me to drop my grocery bags out of shock.

"Hey! You can't just pick up a girl without her knowing! Plus, what about my groceries!" I yelled at him. Well, more at his back since that was the only thing I could see.

"Oh shut up woman! I'm already on it!" Sakaki yelled. He leaned over and grabbed the alcohol out of my bags then started to walk away.

"What about my other stuff?"

"I'll get Apachai, Miu, or Kenichi to get your crap later. Now we just need to get you to Akisame so shut up and deal with it!"

"I will not! And I don't want some stranger handling my things! I'll call my friends to get them!" I yelled at him. I reached down towards my pockets and tried to get my cell phone out. I had a bit of trouble seeing as how my pockets were against his shoulders. After a bit of effort, I managed to get my phone out and dialed Allie's number. The phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail. I sighed.

"Hey Allie, it's Haley. I'm being kidnapped and this jerk left behind the groceries. So could you please pick them up? They're by that one restaurant you, me, and Ashley went to after Ashley's first concert. Thanks, I'll call you back later. Bye," I said. I hung up and felt Sakaki silently laughing underneath me. I hit him on the head. "What are you laughing about?"

"At your luck," he said.

"What? Why is my luck so funny?" I asked, seriously offended.

"Well, you've gotten jumped twice today and now, according to you, you just got kidnapped. I wonder how that friend of yours will take that message you gave her?" he said, laughing at the idea. I frowned. This guy, I just met him and he's already getting on my last nerve.

**Allie**

"Ha!" Allie yelled, punching the pole that was stuck into the ground.

"More effort! More rage!" Master Gorou yelled. He was standing a little behind Allie, observing her punching practice.

"Right!" Allie yelled. She imagined the scenario when she first found her cousin.

_About 5 years ago, during the middle of Winter, Allie had just started home from grocery shopping. She was in charge of pretty much all of the shopping since she was the only girl in the dojo. Suddenly, her phone rang._

"_Hello?" Allie asked after taking out her phone and putting down a few groceries._

"_Allie? Is that you?" the voice on the other end asked. It sounded like Allie's Aunt._

"_Yeah, Auntie Saori. It's me. What's up? Any news about Ashley?" Allie asked. Ashley, Allie's cousin, had scbeen missing for 5 years now. All anyone knew was that she was kidnapped one day after school, middle school that is. Aunt Saori sighed._

"_No, nothing. I was wondering if you heard anything. But it seems like you havn't," Aunt Saori said. _

"_No, sorry," Allie said. Aunt Saori and Allie were just about to end their conversation when screaming was heard just around the corner._

"_Allie? What was that?" Aunt Saori asked. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Not really sure Auntie. But I'm about to find out," Allie said. Allie ran around the corner, leaving the groceries where she left them. When she turned, she saw a girl, about 12 years old, running towards Allie and screaming for help. Allie put the talking end of the phone to her shoulder._

"_Hey! What's wrong?" Allie asked. "Are you okay?" The girl stopped running for a moment and looked at Allie. She squinted and it seemed like she was trying to figure something out. _

"_Um, no. I guess I'm not okay," she muttered. _

"_Ashley!" a guy screamed. The girl in front of Allie froze and looked behind her. Allie looked too to see a rather scary looking guy glaring towards the girl. "You should know by now that no matter where you run to or how fast you run, I will always find you. So just stop running!" _

"_No! I won't! Why can't you just leave me alone?" the girl screamed. She turned around and ran away from the guy. The guy started to run after her but stopped when he reached Allie. He grabbed Allie's throat and looked menacingly into her eyes._

"_You saw nothing. Understand? And if I see my face on any wanted posters, I know what you look like. Got it?" he warned. Allie nodded. The guy smirked. "Good." He let go of Allie's neck and procedded to run after the girl. Allie blinked and the previous 5 minutes repeated in her mind._

"_Wait a sec, did he saw Ashley?" Allie muttered._

"_Allie? Allie! What's going on over there?" Aunt Saori yelled through the phone. Allie was shocked out of her thoughts, remembering that she was still on the phone with her Aunt. She returned the phone to her ear._

"_Sorry Auntie. Don't worry, I may or may not have found something important. I'll call you back later, okay? Love you, bye," Allie said. She hung up the phone before her Aunt could say another word. _

"_I swear, if that's my cousin, then that guy is going to be in for some major hurting!" Allie said. She quickly dialed the number to one of the sensei's and asked them to pick up the groceries that she left on a corner. After that Allie put her phone away and ran after the two. She imitated one of her sensei's tenchiques and jumped onto the roof of a nearby house and looked around for the girl and the guy chasing her. _

"_Where could you be?" Allie muttered. A bloodcurdling scream was heard about two blocks away from where Allie was. "Found you!" Allie jumped from roof to roof until she found the two of them in an alleyway with the guy pushing the girl against the wall. _

"_Let me go!" the girl yelled._

"_Not likely!" he yelled. Allie jumped down from the roof and landed right behind the guy. _

"_She said let her go!" Allie said. The guy flinched and looked behind him to see Allie. He let go of the girl and turned to face Allie._

"_Well well. If it ain't the nosy girl from earlier? What? You want some of this too? Well, you'll just have to wait until I'm done with this girl," the guy said. Allie eyed him up. He seemed like he was about 16. 18 at the most. And really creepy too. The guy turned around and reached into his coat pocket. The girl seemed really afraid. Allie saw what he had taken out when he let his arm go down to his side. A knife. "Now, Ashley. You be real good and just let me have you, or I'll make sure you stay dead. Unlike last time where you managed to come back to life." Allie flared with anger. She got into a Karate stance and punched the guy's back with all her might. _

"Hah!" Allie yelled. Unknowingly, she had punched the post at the same time she thought about punching that jerk's back. Except this time, it had a lot more power since she was stronger than that time. Had she punched that guy now, she would probably break his spine in two. Master Gorou was laughing behind her.

"I don't think I want to know what you were thinking about that made you so mad!" he laughed. He didn't seem scared, just a little surprised that Allie had this much power in her. Allie didn't pay him any mind. Her body was still shaking with rage from the memory. Ashley may not remember that day, but Allie did. Every detail. She was about to go further in the memory when a voice came from the house behind them.

"Allie! Your phone is ringing!" Master Daichi yelled. Allie turned to see her phone in her Master's hand and she calmly walked to it.

"I wonder who's calling?" Allie muttered. She took her phone and the moment she took it it stopped ringing. The call had gone to voice mail. Allie sighed and looked to see who had called. Haley. Allie stared at the phone.

_Why was Haley calling? Did she get into some trouble that she couldn't use her Taser for? Or is she calling to see what we would want for dinner? _

Allie was shocked out of her thoughts when the phone buzzed, telling her that she had a voicemail. She put the phone to her ear to listen.

"Hey Allie, it's Haley. I'm being kidnapped and this jerk left behind the groceries. So could you please pick them up? They're by that one restaurant you, me, and Ashley went to after Ashley's first concert. Thanks, I'll call you back later. Bye," Haley said.

What?

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**AND WE ARE FINALLY OUT OF HALEY'S POV!**

**NOW, LIKE I DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES...**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ANIMEFREAK653**

**THANK YOU TWO FOR REVIEWING**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK. **

**I AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO ANSWER.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allie**

Allie just held the phone in her hand, not believing what she was hearing.

_What? Haley was kidnapped? _Allie thought.

"Hey! What's going on?" Master Daichi and Gorou asked. Allie didn't respond. She just took the phone away from her ear and dialed Ashley's number. It rang three times before it went to voice mail.

"Hey Ash. It's Allie. Call me back when you get this. I have something important to tell you, bye," Allie said. She closed her phone and looked at the time. 10:15. Why hadn't anyone noticed that Haley had been gone for more than a few hours? Allie sighed. She turned to Master Gorou who was the one currently training her.

"Master Gorou! May I have permission to continue training later? Haley's gotten herself into a situation where she needs me right now," Allie asked. He thought about it and eventually nodded.

"If it's that serious, then go ahead," he said. Allie nodded and ran out of the dojo. First she ran all the way to the restaurant Haley had mentioned. She had gotten about two blocks away from the restaurant when her phone started ringing. She stopped running and caught her breath before answering.

"Hello?" she asked, not looking at who was calling.

"You must be that person Haley called earlier. You should know that she's not hurt and she won't be hurt when you get her later," a man's voice came from the phone. Allie blinked twice, looked at the phone to see that the call was coming from Haley's phone, and returned her ear to the phone.

"Um may I ask who is calling?" Allie asked.

"Oh, yeah. The name's Sakaki," Sakaki answered.

"Uh huh. And where might I be able to pick Haley up from?" Allie asked. She slightly glared at the phone. Did this guy seriously think that Allie was going to trust him just because he called from Haley's phone?

"Oh, yeah. She'll be at Koetsuji's clinic," he said. Allie felt an irritation mark form on her forehead.

"And that would be where?" Allie asked. She crossed one of her arms.

"Uh, let me get back to you on that. Don't worry. I'll call back in, maybe 15 minutes," Sakaki said. Allie sighed out of frustration.

"Sure, fine," Allie asked. The line went dead. Allie just stared at her phone in front of her, taking note of the time. 11:00. This 'Sakaki' has exactly 15 minutes before Allie called back and demanded to know where this guy's clinic was. About 5 minutes later was jumped out of her skin to see that Ashley was calling. She looked at the phone with slight confusion. Wasn't she at school?

"Hello?" Allie asked.

"Yo Al," Ashley said.

"Ashley? What are you doing calling me while you're in school?" Allie asked. Ashley was never one to call in the middle of class. Even if the teacher allowed it if it was important.

"It's lunch right now so I don't have any classes. What's up? You said you had something important to tell me?" Ashley said. She sounded a little worried.

"Uh, yeah. Apparently Haley's been kidnapped and she's at some place called Koetsuji's clinic," Allie briefly explained. Ashley was silent on the other end. Allie could just imagine her either trying to control her rage or try to process what was happening.

"WHAT?" Ashley yelled. Allie flinched.

"Uh, she's-"

"I heard you. Where is she?" Ashley asked impatiently. Allie sighed. Ashley always gets like this when something goes wrong. Hot tempered and impatient.

"Like I said. She's at some place called Koetsuji's clinic. Do you know where that is?" Allie repeated.

"Yeah, I think so. I had to go there once a year or two ago for a checkup because my doctor was out of town at the time. I kind of remember the location," Ashley said.

"Okie dokie. Mind telling me where it is?" Allie asked. Ashley gave her the location and said she would meet up with Allie there. "Thanks. See you in a while."

"Yeah, see ya," Ashley said. The line went dead and Allie closed her phone. She sighed.

"Tonight's training is not going to be fun," Allie muttered, staring sadly at her phone. Whenever Ashley was mad about something, she would usually get out her anger during their sparring. "Oh well. I need to get those groceries then go to that clinic. According to what Ashley told me, it should only be 20 minutes away from here if I take the roofs instead of the sidewalks." Allie nodded to herself and she ran ahead.

**Ashley**

Ashley growled as she clenched her phone tightly.

"Um, Ashley?" a voice behind her asked. They touched her shoulder. Ashley's eyes went wide and visions of a distant, hazy past flashed before her eyes. On instinct, she flipped the person over her shoulder and they landed on top of a desk that was currently not being used. Ashley blinked twice as she took in the face of the person. It was one of her closer friends at the academy.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to flip you," Ashley said. The person laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah. It's no problem, Ashley. Uh, is there something wrong?" he asked. The close friend of Ashley's was a guy named Ichigo. He was one of her first friends at the academy and one of the few that could handle her flips with barely any pain. He also cared about her a lot but not in a romantic way. No, to Ashley it felt more like how a brother and sister care about each other. Constantly teasing and embarrassing each other. Ashley let go of Ichigo and he stood up, lightly rubbing his back.

"It's nothing, really. One of my close friends that doesn't go here is in big trouble," Ashley muttered. She looked back at her phone again and shuddered with anger. "If those creeps do anything to my best friend, they will regret the day they ever met me! I'll make sure they don't forget to not mess with those that are close to me!"

"From what you're telling me, its sounds like someone kidnapped someone you know, or something like that," Ichigo said. I nodded.

"Yeah. They did. And I know where the bastards are too. Hey! I just got an idea!" Ashley said. She stood up straight and snapped her fingers as the idea formed in her mind. She turned to Ichigo and he immediately had a face that formed whenever he knew she was going to do something he didn't like.

"What? What evil plan have you concocted this time?" he asked. Ashley gave a slightly evil smile.

"How good are you at acting?" she asked. Ichigo scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You know I am the president of the drama department for the past 2 years!" he said. Ashley smirked.

"Excellent," she said. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. When she saw there was no one, she pulled him close and whispered a plan. Ichigo's face got paler the more Ashley went on.

The bell rang for afternoon classes to start and the teacher began to take attendance. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Ashley and saw her slightly smirking in his direction. He saw her giving him a slight nod and he sighed very softly. He turned towards the front in time to say 'here' to the teacher. Suddenly, Ashley started to cough very violently.

"Miss Ashley? Are you okay?" the teacher asked. Everyone turned to look at Ashley, including Ichigo. Somehow, Ashley managed to get her face to look pale and slightly green.

"Ashley?" Ichigo asked, nervously. It sounded like he was really concerned about her. He walked up to her and put a hand against her forehead. Ashley looked up at him to see him in shock. Suddenly Ichigo stood up and turned around to face the sensei. "Sensei? Ashley has a fever! Can I take her to the nurse?" The teacher came up to Ashley and also felt her forehead. After a moment the teacher nodded and Ichigo assisted her to the nurse's room.

"I can't believe you can manage to even fool the teacher. Your acting skills really scare me, Ashley," Ichigo said. Ashley grinned up at him.

"Well, I have to be. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to stay as sane as I've been in the past five years," Ashley said. Ichigo nodded but did not reply anymore. They shortly arrived at the nurse's office and she took Ashley's temperature. After realizing that her temperature was normal, Ashley managed to convince the nurse that it must have gone down on the walk there, but that she wasn't feeling well still and felt that she needed to go home.

"Okay, if you aren't feeling that well then I'll tell the office that you're going home early. Make sure to get some rest and drink lots of fluids, okay?" she said. Ashley nodded and took a few deep breaths. The moment the nurse was out of earshot Ichigo began to laugh very quietly.

"You are one dangerous person, you know that?" he said. Ashley laughed a little as well.

"Yeah, and soon someone's about to find out just how scary and dangerous I can be," she said, thinking about the conversation with Allie. About 10 minutes later the nurse came back and said that Ashley was free to go and that Ichigo could go back to class now. They both nodded and headed their separate ways.

_Soon, very soon, those punks are going to learn not to mess with us! And once I find out why they kidnapped Haley, they'll get the beat down of their lives! Just you wait, you scum. Just you wait…_

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

**SORRY IT IS KIND OF SHORT.**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haley**

Sakaki and I arrived at the destination he had been going to after about a half hour of him calmly walking and me beating on his back to let me down.

"Sorry, but if I let you out of my sites again, you'll probably wind up getting jumped again or worse. It's best if you just shut up and stay there," Sakaki had said.

_Jerk _I thought. Eventually I had given up on beating on his back since he didn't seem to be fazed by it. After all, from what I could tell he had huge muscles on his back and, well, pretty much everywhere visible.

"Oi! Akisame! I've got another client for you to check out!" Sakaki yelled. From what I heard, he was opening some rusty gates. He walked in and I saw that the gates were wooden and very huge. I looked all around to see that it was a very old looking, old styled Japanese home. And a big one at that.

"Where are we?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

"We're at a dojo I live at," he said. He put me down so that I sat on the edge of what felt like a wooden floor. I looked around again to see that it was just an outside hallway that seemed to run around the entire dojo.

"Wait, we're at a dojo? Um, then are you the only master guy?" I asked, pointing at him at the end. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah. There're 5 other masters here besides me," he said. "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find one of them right now. He's the one who's gonna check you over. Now stay here and don't run away! Hell, even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to escape any way!" He laughed as we walked away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" Haley yelled. She sighed as he ignored her and turned a corner. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Sakaki can be a bit mean sometimes, but he is a good person!" a childish voice said. I was nearly shocked enough to stand up, but I controlled myself. Instead, I turned my head around to see a huge, tan giant with a childish expression on his face. It was obvious that he wasn't from Japan though.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. The giant looked down at me and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Apachai! What is yours? Apa!" he asked. I blinked twice. This guy was really strange.

"Um, my name is Haley," I muttered. He held out a hand and I almost leaped back out of fright.

"It is nice to meet you, Haley! So, what brings you to Ryonzanpaku today?" he asked. "Did you come to challenge one of the masters? If so, I am sorry but you will be checking into Akisame's clinic faster than you can blink!" I stared at him. What the heck did that mean? And who was this Akisame guy these two keep talking about?

"Um, no. I didn't. In fact, I don't even study martial arts," I said.

"Apa? Then why is you here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I almost wanted to aw, he looked like a puppy when he did that!

"Um, well, you see…" I was about to tell him about being jumped and Sakaki being all stupid and insisting that I be checked out just for a few bruises but was interrupted by the sound of people coming from around the corner that the jerk disappeared around. I looked to see said jerk turning the corner along with another guy. This guy had brown hair that was spikey on the ends, a mustache, and very white looking pupils. They were so white that at first I thought he was blind. He was dressed in a jujitsu kind of outfit. The only way I knew that was because I was sometimes forced to watch Ashley and Allie train in jujitsu. Sometimes I was even forced to be their sparing dummy. It sucked a lot!

"Hey! So you actually listened to me when I told you to stay! Good girl!" he said, smirking at the end. I glared at him.

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog," I mumbled.

"Oh my. She has quite a killing intent," the jujitsu guy said.

"Yeah, but don't worry Akisame. She can't fight for nothin. Trust me, but she sure is as annoyin as hell!" he said.

"I only annoyed you because you broke my Taser and won't buy me a new one!" I yelled at him, standing up and pointing accusingly at him. He just stuck a finger in his ear and turned it.

"Don't you have anything else to say? I mean, I did save your butt a few times today!" he said.

"But I wouldn't have been in trouble the second time had you not broken my Taser the first time! Nor would you have had to face the terror cousins! But now you do since you won't buy me a new Taser!" I yelled.

"Terror cousins?" Akisame questioned, raising one of his unusually shaped eyebrows.

"Who are they? Are they strong?" Apachai asked.

"Well, they might not be master class yet, but they are still smart, strong, and one of them is especially scary!" I said, talking over my shoulder to the tan giant behind me. However, instead of seeing Apachai, I saw another giant wearing a tight, green kimono. I turned to face him so I could actually see his face. I had to look up because he was even taller than Apachai, and I didn't think that was possible.

"They sound rather interesting! Will they be coming here?" the green giant asked. I saw that he had a very long blonde beard and blonde hair to match. He looked very old despite his body physique.

"Um, I think so. At least, the less scary of two will be. That is, if she knows where Akisame's clinic is," I said, still staring at his tallness.

"That's great! Well, in the meantime, would you like some tea?" he asked. I blinked. What kind of place was this? It almost reminded me of the dojo I lived at with Ashley and Allie. Except the masters there weren't nearly as freaky and tall.

"Um, no thank you. I don't really like tea," I said.

_Even though I have to serve it to the Masters at home and to guests whenever one comes over…_

"Oh? That's too bad. Now then, why did you come here to Ryonzanpaku in the first place?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. I pointed behind me at the jerk.

"He brought me here," I said with a slight hint of hate in my voice.

"Oh? Sakaki? Why did you bring this lovely young lady to our home? Don't tell me you're up to what I think you're up to?" he said. Sakaki, who had been drinking a beer at the time, did a spit take which landed on me and I turned to glare at him even more.

"With this brat? No way! You must be kidding Elder!" he yelled. Then he noticed me glaring. His eyes widened for a brief second then narrowed. "What's up with your face?" he asked me. This guy. This guy really knew how to push my last buttons! And unluckily for him, I snapped at a certain point.

"YOU DID A SPIT TAKE ON ME! WHY WOULDN'T I BE ANGRY?" I yelled in his face, causing him to take a step back. I continued to walk towards him as I yelled and he kept walking back. "YOU BROKE MY TASER, RAN OFF WHEN I DEMANDED YOU GET ME A NEW ONE, AND HAVE BEEN RUDE TO ME EVER SINCE I MET YOU! YOU ARE A COMPLETE JERK! I HATE YOU!" Eventually he reached the edge of the hallway and wound up falling backwards onto the ground, letting go of his beer which spilt on him. He looked back up at me, his eyes blinking several times out of shock.

"But, but I saved you from being jumped by those guys twice today," he muttered. "Aren't you at least a little thankful?" I was on the road to calming down but he just reignited my angry fire.

"For the first time yes, but IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I COULDN'T DEFEND MYSELF THE SECOND TIME! IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN MY TASER THEN I MIGHT HAVE AT LEAST BEEN ABLE TO GET AWAY ON MY OWN! I'M NOT COMPLETELY USELESS YOU KNOW! THEN YOU HAD THE NERVE TO KIDNAP ME AND BRING ME HERE OUT OF MY OWN WILL! TO A PLACE WHERE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!" I yelled at him. By now he looked really scared. That was about the same look people usually had when Ashley was really angry with them. Except, she doesn't yell. No, her being scary is just being silent and having a look that pretty much says 'if you dare to ask me what's wrong, I will hurt you so badly you'll feel the pain until next week!'.

"Um, hey, does anyone know her name?" I heard Akisame ask the people behind me.

"That scary girl is named Haley," Apachai answered, sounding really scared. Soon a hand rested on my shoulder and I glared at whoever dared to interrupt me yelling at the jerk.

"What?" I asked. He didn't flinch.

"Shio told me that you had gotten injured during the times you were jumped. He was concerned so much that he asked me to look you over. Don't worry, I am a doctor," he said. He smiled at the end and somehow turned my angry feeling into one of being scared of him. What kind of being was he?

"Um, you really don't have to. I mean, I'm perfectly fine. I get more injured than this at home," I said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at my concerningly.

"Really? Then I am sorry about that. Why don't we treat these wounds for now and, if you want, we can straighten out your situation at home," he said. I thought about it, but then shivered at the thought of Ashley's scary face glaring at me. That, or her just laughing it off and punching out her anger later on one of the punching posts. Same went for Allie, except she would have a look of sadness and just go into an emo corner or something and not talk to me for a while.

"Uh, there's no need for that! I mean, the situation is perfectly fine! It's my fault I get hurt half the time anyway! Seriously, I deserve it!" I said, laughing at all the times I irritated the masters or Ashley and Allie enough to have them use me as a training dummy.

"No one deserves to be hurt when they can't defend themselves!" Apachai said.

"Apachai has a point. You yourself said that you don't practice martial arts," Elder said. I waved my hands in front of me as I turned to face the rest of them and turn my back on Sakaki.

"Really, you guys are seriously misunderstanding the situation! And I did have a way of defending myself! It's just that the jerk behind me broke it and won't get me a new Taser!" I said. "And I'm positive that they wouldn't have used me as a training dummy had I not had my Taser!"

"Wait, training dummy?" Akisame asked.

"Uh, yeah. I live at a dojo with two other girls named Ashley and Allie. They are the terror cousins I mentioned. Also, Allie adopted me into their family a long time ago so they are also my family. We live with about 5 martial arts masters. Sometimes I do something to get on one of their bad sides so they use me as a training dummy as payback. They never seriously try to hurt me," I explained. The three that I could see said, "Oh."

"Then I guess it isn't as serious as I thought it was. Oh well, let's go get these bruises checked out to make sure that they're not too serious. Come along, Haley," Akisame said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his clinic.

"Hey! I just said you didn't have to! HEY!" I yelled. He didn't listen to me and Elder and Apachai went on their merry way. Sakaki just stared after me with the look of shock and slight fear still there in his face.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS THE 5TH CHAPTER!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH, AND I WILL BE TAKING A TEMPORARY BREAK FROM THIS STORY SO THAT **

**I CAN FINALLY FINISH MY INUYASHA STORY THAT I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR OVER A YEAR NOW.**

**DON'T WORRY, **

**I'LL PROBABLY HAVE IT FINISHED WITHIN A MONTH.**

**I WILL ALSO BE COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY IN THE MEANTIME.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley**

Ashley ran by house after house, thinking about the time wasted running on the ground instead of on the rooftops. After a while, she stopped out of nowhere and cursed in frustration.

"Damn it! Getting into town again wasted a good 2 hours of my time already! And now it's taking me forever to find this stupid place! Where could it be?" she muttered angrily. Ashley glared all around her, hoping that the suburban buildings would give her a clue. Suddenly she heard laughing behind her and she hid behind a bush on someone's lawn.

"Man! That test in math was hard!" a boy complained.

"Really? I thought it was kind of easy," a girl answered. Ashley didn't dare move from her spot. She couldn't tell whether these two were normal school kids or martial artists like herself.

"Seriously, Kenichi. You're so stupid. That test was so easy I could have taken it in my sleep," another guy said. Just the sound of his voice made Ashley want to hit him. He sounded like he was holding his nose while talking. The three of them stopped walking and unfortunately stopped right in front of where Ashley was hiding.

"Oh shut up Nijima! Not all of us can be wicked smart like you and Miu!" the kid Ashley presumed was Kenichi said.

"Kenichi's right, you alien! I took that test too, and it was really hard! And I had to take it last year too! It was hard then too!" Another voice backed up Kenichi.

_Kenichi…Kenichi…Why does that name sound familiar? Like I heard it a long time ago? _Ashley thought to herself. The boy called Kenichi laughed nervously.

"You know, Takeda-sempai. You're not really helping," Kenichi complained.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like it is. Kenichi, people like you and me were just meant to become strong, not smart," Takeda said.

"I can't tell if you're insulting me or trying to praise me," Kenichi mumbled.

"Oh, I would never insult one of my friends!" Takeda said. Then he laughed which made Kenichi mumbled something Ashley didn't catch.

"Why don't we all continue on to the dojo? I'm sure we all have homework that needs to be done," Miu said, trying to divert the subject. This piqued Ashley's interest.

_Dojo? I wonder if it's the same dojo I'm looking for? The one with the clinic in it? _Ashley thought.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Takeda, why did you follow us? You too Nijima?" Kenichi asked.

"Well, doc Koestuji had set up an appointment for me today for my arm. It's almost healed you know!" Takeda said.

"Really? That's great Takeda!" Kenichi said, sounding very enthusitastic. Ashley smirked.

_Bingo. If I just follow these people, I should be able to get to the dojo I am looking for. _Ashley thought, silently chuckling. The fools were leading her right to where she wanted to go. All she had to do was wait for them to shut up and start walking again. It took them a good 10 minutes to do so until they finally started to walk again. Even when walking, the seemingly carefree teenagers talked on.

"So, you training again today, Kenichi?" Takeda asked. Kenichi nodded.

"Yeah, although in what I have no idea," Kenichi said. "I just hope I don't die." He had whimpered at the end. Takeda slapped him on the back and Kenichi cried out in pain. "What was that for?"

"Just hang on, Kenichi! You'll be strong someday!" Takeda said, laughing. Then Kenichi became sad and started rambling on and on about how hard it was at the dojo and how he had to just worry about surviving each day. Ashley sighed quietly.

_This guy sounds like a huge wuss. _Ashley thought. Eventually, the group arrived at a huge wooden door and Ashley hid behind a corner, just looking around it in time to see the boy called Kenichi push open the door with a little help from the girl called Miu. When they closed the door behind them, Ashley ran up to the door and looked at the name.

_Ryozanpaku. Yup, this is definitely the place. Hang on Haley! I'm coming! _Ashley thought. But she wouldn't dare enter through the main entrance. No, instead she climbed onto the roof of the entrance and glanced around. None of the earlier teens were around, nor was there anyone in sight.

"Okay Ashley, just like your weapons master taught you. Creep as silently as a mouse," Ashley whispered to herself. She jumped down onto the ground and scanned the area. No one. Then she thought she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around to see no one there. "Huh, must have been my imagination." She turned around again and walked forward. "Now, if I were a clinic, where would I be?"

"Which clinic are you looking for?" a man's voice behind her asked. From the sound of it, he sounded like he wasn't from Japan.

"It's called Koetsuji's clinic. My friend was supposedly kidnapped and taken there," Ashley said.

"Then you are in the right place," he said. Ashley saw a short arm point past her waist and towards her left. "Just go around that corner and you will see two clinics side by side. Go to the one on the right. Your friend will be there."

"I see. Thank-" Ashley started to say. Then she heard clicks as if photos were being taken. She looked down to see a short Chinese man with a camera pointed at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing! Just taking some pictures. I hope you don't mind," the man said. He had a very perverted look on his face and Ashley looked down to look at her clothing. That day she was wearing a top that stopped just above her belly button and her pants started an inch or two above her hips. Ashley blushed as she realized why he was taking pictures. In anger and embarrassment, she chopped the camera in two. Clearly the man was surprised as he gasped in shock. Before he could say anything, Ashley ran off.

"Thanks! I think I can find the clinic on my own now!" she yelled over her shoulder. She ran around a corner and saw the two clinics side by side just like the pervert said. And there on the right side was Koestuji's clinic. Ashley felt all her anger before slowly rise in her as she began to walk towards the clinic. As the anger rose, her feet picked up speed and she eventually was running. She ran right through the sliding doors, past the yelling nurse, but had to backtrack since she didn't know what room Haley would be in. Once she got that information, she ran in the direction the nurse told her to go. After a minute of searching, Ashley flew open the door and demanded to know if Haley was in there.

"Ashley?" a very surprised Haley asked.

"What took you so long, Ash?" Allie asked. Ashley looked around to see the people she was following earlier in the room as well as Allie. Ashley panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean what took me so long? Do you realize how far away my school is from this town to begin with? Plus, I couldn't find this place! It took me a while to find it!" Ashley said. She then pointed at Allie. "And I thought you said Haley was kidnapped?" A man, who was slightly taller than Allie, cleared his throat. Ashley looked at him and was surprised to see that he looked like he practiced judo.

"It seems there was a miscommunication somewhere. You see, Sakaki, the man who brought your friend Haley here, had brought her here out of concern for her well being," the man said. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"And I said that you guys didn't have to do that! I was fine, only a few scrapes," Haley protested.

"Well, they may be only a few scrapes to you, but within those scrapes is where many microorganisms can crawl in and make you even worse than you were to begin with," the man said. He started to go on and on about bacteria and stuff like that when Ashley yawned and he cleared his throat again.

"That's all and good, doc. But did she go willingly or did he force her to go with him?" Ashley asked.

"It was kind of a combination of the two," a voice from behind her said. Ashley jumped and squeaked like she always did when someone creeped up behind her. After Allie and Haley stopped laughing at her and she composed herself, Ashley raised an eyebrow at the new guy.

"What do you mean 'a combination of the two?' " Ashley asked. The guy scratched his head.

"Well, I did at first simply suggest that she come with me to see Akisame. Who, by the way, is that guy who looks like a doctor over there," the second guy said, pointing at the first guy Ashley had spoken to here. The guy named Akisame looked insulted.

"Hey! I do have a license in being a medical practitioner you know!" Akisame protested. Allie looked slightly confused. She looked at Akisame with a confused look.

" A what?" she asked.

"A medical practitioner. It means I study and am able to diagnose, or tell what's wrong, with people who are sick," Akisame explained. Allie mouthed an 'oh' and the conversation continued.

"Anyways, the fact of the matter is that I did ask her to come with me. It's not like she didn't know where she was going. Plus I allowed her to call you people so I don't consider that kidnapping," the guy said.

"Did she go with you willingly?" Ashley repeated her earlier question.

"At first, no. But then I pretty much carried her here and she's stayed despite all the complaining, whining, and protesting she put up. I gotta say, that girl has a mouth that just won't shut up on her!" the guy said.

"Hey! I don't talk that much!" Haley protested, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Yes you do," Allie said.

"And sometimes you won't shut up when we want you to!" Ashley added. Haley gasped and pouted by crossing her arms and looking away from all of us while closing her eyes. Ashley just shook her head.

"Anyway, you forced her to come in the first place. And why does she have these scrapes and bruises?" Ashley asked, looking at the guy standing in the doorway. He still hadn't moved since he had creeped on Ashley from behind and scared the living daylights out of her.

"She got into a few fights. The first one made her lose her Tazer. By the way, why does she have it?" he asked.

"She had the Tazer as a form of protection. She didn't want to learn martial arts and Allie and I weren't always going to be there with her. So we wanted some form of protection for her," Ashley explained.

"If I may interrupt? But who is Allie?" Akisame asked.

"That would be me," Allie said, raising her hand. Akisame nodded.

"And just for knowing each other's names, I'm her cousin Ashley," Ashley said. The guy standing in the doorway blinked.

"Wait a second. Are you two supposed to be the terror cousins?" he asked.

"That's Sakaki by the way," Akisame added as a side note. Allie and Ashley both looked at Sakaki with raised eyebrows.

"Terror cousins?" they asked.

"Yeah, at least, that's what Haley called you two," Sakaki said. Then Allie and Ashley both looked at Haley who was still pouting.

"Haley," Ashley said, getting Haley's attention. Haley slowly turned towards them.

"Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why did you call us the terror cousins?" Allie asked.

"Well, you both are really strong, and sometimes scary. Especially Ashley," Haley quickly explained. Ashley felt slightly insulted but also praised.

"Well, I guess that's true. But then again, only you and Allie view me as scary," Ashley said.

**HELLO!**

**I AM BACK!**

**AND HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**SPEAKING OF, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. **

**BUT I AM BACK NOW SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Allie**

"So, um, why were you covered in bruises again, Haley?" Allie asked. She looked at Haley who just stared blankly back at her.

"Huh?" she asked after blinking twice. Allie felt a sweatdrop form behind her head. Allie could tell the others in the room felt the same way.

"I said, why were you covered in bruises," Allie repeated, laughing nervously at the end.

"Oh! Um, well I was on my way to the grocery store and I kind of got jumped," Haley began, smiling nervously as she saw Ashley sigh and rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"Weren't you able to use your Taser?" Ashley asked. Haley glared at Sakaki who was still standing in the doorway.

"HE broke my Taser!" Haley stated, pointing a finger at him. Sakaki sighed.

"Wait a second, you have a Taser?" a boy with brown hair asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, Kenichi. When did you get here?" Akisame asked.

"What do you mean? I've been here for a good 10 minutes!" Kenichi yelled, throwing his arms around in anger. Akisame and Sakaki began laughing.

"It's not our fault your quiet, Kenichi!" Sakaki said while laughing. Kenichi pouted.

"I'm not quiet," he muttered.

"Anyway,yes. Haley had a Taser," Allie said after Sakaki's and Akisame's laughing died down.

"But why? Isn't she training with you two?" Kenichi asked. Sakaki shook his head.

"According to Haley, she isn't," Sakaki said. Allie saw Kenichi tilt his head to one side in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked Haley. Haley shrugged.

"Don't want to," she stated.

"She's too lazy," Allie and Ashley said. Everyone else in the room grew a sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"I see," Kenichi muttered.

"How did he break your Taser?" Ashley asked.

"I think he stepped on it," Haley said. Ashley and Allie turned towards Sakaki with glares.

"You. Stepped. On. Her. Taser?" they said. He flinched.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so," Sakaki said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"You're in for it now!" Haley muttered, smirking. Allie and Ashley released their ki's and, even though he looked really strong, even he flinched a little.

"Wow, that's some ki you two have," he noted.

"Now, now you two. Do you really think your friend seeing you angry will help her condition?" Akisame asked. Immediately, Allie felt herself get less angry. Then she sighed.

"I guess not," she muttered. However, Ashley didn't let up. Instead she walked slowly over to Sakaki and gave him her evil eye. Allie shivered as she remembered the times Ashley would give either her or Haley that look. Even Sakaki was a slightly afraid. Well, he looked very afraid to Allie but to his comrades he probably wasn't.

"I don't give a damn how my emotions affect her recovery. The fact of the matter is that this guy stepped on her Taser, broke it, and now she doesn't have any way to defend herself when Allie and I aren't around. So, Sakaki, what are you going to do about it?" Ashley said. Every step she took towards him, he backed away. Allie and Haley were trying to keep in a laugh. However, Sakaki's friends weren't so happy. They looked scared and looked at Allie and Haley with strange looks.

"Uh, what-what am I supposed to do? It's not like I'm gonna buy her a new Taser!" Sakaki stuttered. Then he bumped against the wall of the hallway outside Akisame's clinic room. He looked behind him and was surprised to see that a wall was there.

"What do you mean, you aren't going to buy her a new one?" Ashley asked.

"First of all, she shouldn't even have one. She ain't a cop nor is she a government agent," Sakaki tried to reason.

_Bad idea. Ashley is very stubborn when she knows she is right. If you try to reason with her, you'll just make her more mad. On top of that, she doesn't like to be told she's wrong when she is obviously right, _Allie thought, shaking her head.

"So what if she's not a cop or an agent? She still needs a way to defend herself! She doesn't practice martial arts! And we don't feel comfortable enough to let her carry around a knife or any other weapon!" Ashley said. Out of the corner of her eye Allie saw Haley look at Ashley, slightly offended.

"Hey!" Haley yelled. Ashley and Sakaki ignored her.

"Then why did you give her a Taser?" he asked.

"We didn't! It came-" Ashley began.

"Ashley!" Allie yelled. When Ashley looked back at Allie, Allie shook her head.

"I mean, yes, we did give it to her. But it's the only thing we trust that can keep her safe when she is on her own," Ashley said, trying to cover up her previous statement. Allie glanced at Haley to see that Haley didn't hear what Ashley first said.

_Good, she doesn't need to know about that part of her past yet. For right now, we need to make sure she thinks that we gave her that Taser for a Christmas she can't remember, _Allie thought. Unknowing to Allie, Akisame heard the slip up and the glance Allie gave at Haley. Thankfully, he decided to keep his mouth shut until he could speak privately to the lesser violent of the terror cousins.

"Yeah!" Haley said. "So give me a new Taser!" Sakaki sighed.

"How about this? I'll teach her some basic karate moves so she can at least protect herself from thugs and perverts," Sakaki offered. Allie and Ashley both looked at Haley to see what she wanted to do. However, it was obvious she didn't hear what he said.

"What? Why are you two looking at me?" she asked.

"Do you want karate lessons in place of a Taser?" Allie asked. Haley thought about it.

"I don't know. The whole reason for having a Taser was so I didn't have to learn martial arts," Haley muttered. Ashley sighed.

"Fine, she'll have the lessons," Ashley said. Then she pointed at Sakaki's face and glared at him. "But don't think that this means you've gotten of my bad side. If I so much as hear one time that you've hurt her, you can rest assured that I will not be nice nor merciful. Hell, I might just make our masters get involved just to teach you a lesson!" Then Sakaki smirked.

"You do realize who I am, right?" he asked.

"Shio Sakaki, 100th dan street fighter. Master of Karate and Master of Kenichi Shirahama, history's strongest deciple. Yeah, I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you. Got it?" Ashley said, once again unleashing her scary glare at the grown, powerful man. He flinched and glulped quietly.

"Uh, yeah. I got it. No worries, I'll make sure not to hurt her. And I'll make her strong too," he said. Ashley nodded.

"Good." Then she turned around and spoke to Akisame. "So, is she okay to go home now? Or does she need more bandages?" Allie turned her attention towards Akisame now.

"She should be fine. I've already healed all the major scrapes. But Shio, are you sure you can handle taking on two deciples at once?" Akisame said, looking at Sakaki at the end of his sentence.

"I think I can handle it. It might be a little difficult since I have to go back to the basics with Haley while teaching difficult things to Kenichi, but I'm sure I can manage," he said.

"Wait a second. Ashley, why did you-" Haley began. Ashley stopped her with a hand.

"Ask me that later, Haley. Right now we need to make sure you are fine to go home," Ashley said. Haley pouted but agreed.

"Well, like I said, she's fine to go home," Akisame said. Ashley and Allie nodded.

"Okay. Well, Haley. You heard him. Let's get you home," Ashley said.

"Along with the groceries," Allie added. Ashley looked at her strangely.

"Groceries?" she asked. Allie nodded towards a stainless steel countertop with had a few bags of groceries on top. Ashley mouthed 'oh'.

"Wait!" Haley said, running towards the groceries and searching through them. Then she turned around and glared at Sakaki once more.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ashley asked. They both walked towards Haley.

"Him," Haley said, pointing at Sakaki. "He took the two bottles of sake that I was supposed to buy for the masters!" Allie and Ashley glared at him as well.

"You are not making a good first impression, Shio Sakaki," Ashley said.

"Yeah, not a good one at all," Allie agreed.

"Shio. Did you steal this poor girl's sake?" Akisame asked. Sakaki didn't answer.

"Well, I didn't steal it. I just used it as payment for me bringing her here," he said. Akisame sighed. He pulled out a wallet and gave some money to Haley.

"Here. I hope this can cover the cost of however many sake bottles he took from you," he said.

"Um, I only bought two so yeah, this will cover it," Haley said.

"But you might just want to give it to Allie. I'm going to take Haley and the rest of the groceries home right now. Allie, you can go to the store since you are over 21," Ashley said. Allie nodded and Akisame gave the money to her.

"So I guess I'll meet you two back at the dojo," Allie said. Ashley and Haley nodded. They walked out the door and Allie was about to follow them when she felt a hand hold her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Akisame's hand on her shoulder and him looking at her. "What's up, Akisame?"

"Would you mind if I tagged along? There's something at the store I would like to get that I forgot to ask Shio to get for me," Akisame said.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind," she said. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a while. Kenichi, since you're home already why don't you and Sakaki start your training? And don't forget, if I hear him say you complained, we will do 50 laps around the city," he said. Kenichi flinched and then started to whine.

"50 laps? But last time it was only 20!" he yelled. Akisame laughed.

"Ah, how do the young have so much energy? Shio, make sure he works hard today," Akisame said. Sakaki smirked.

"Will do," Sakaki said.

"You devils!" Kenichi yelled, collapsing onto one of the beds.

"Come on you wimp! It's time to start training!" Sakaki said. He grabbed Kenichi by his collar and dragged him out of there.

"Someone save me!" Kenichi cried.

"Um, will he be okay?" Allie asked Akisame.

"Hm? Oh, yes that boy will be just fine. He's been through tough training like this every day," Akisame said. Allie laughed nervously.

"I see," she muttered.

"Um, Doc?" a voice behind them said. They turned around and saw a kind of tall guy with blue hair pulled into a pony tail. His knuckles were bandaged up.

"Are you a boxer or something?" Allie asked. The guy nodded and smirked.

"You bet! And some day, I'll get back in the ring and become a professional boxer! Just like I've always dreamed to be!" he said.

"Yes, yes. Takeda, you are here for your monthly appointment, am I right?" Akisame said. Takeda nodded.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind watching Kenichi train for a while? I have some urgent business I need to take care of," Akisame said. Takeda nodded.

"Sure! No problem!" Takeda said. He walked out the door along with an alien looking guy with green hair and a blonde girl. Allie could tell just by her aura that she was a martial artist, and a good one at that.

"So, Allie. Shall we head to the store?" Akisame said. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" Allie said. They walked out of the clinic and Akisame told his assistant to tell any other clients that he will be back in no more than 2 and a half hours.

_Does he really think we'll be out for that long? _Allie thought. She dismissed any negative thoughts for this guy though since he did help Haley for no charge, and he is paying for the sake that Sakaki stole.

"So, Allie. Where is your dojo?" Akisame asked as they walked out the door of Ryouzanpaku.

"Uh, it's quite a ways from here. I'd say if a normal person would walk it, it'd take them a good 3 hours," Allie said. One of his weirdly shaped eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"Why do you use a normal person as an example?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know. It just felt easier to compare since everyone's speed is different when practicing martial arts. But everyone pretty much knows how fast someone who doesn't practice it is so I guess you can compare it easier," Allie said, trying to explain her example. Akisame put a hand on his chin and thought about it.

"Yes. I guess that is a good way to explain something. So if a martial artist like myself would run it, then it would probably only take me 30 minutes, right?" he said. Allie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that is quite a bit a ways. How long did it take for you to run here?"Akisame asked.

"I would say about 45 minutes. Not much longer than it would take for you to run it," Allie said, thinking about the time. Akisame nodded.

"Then you are in no way a normal person," he said. Allie felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head once again.

_Was that supposed to be an insult or compliment? _She thought.

"Um, thanks?" Allie said, in an unsure voice. He nodded and they continued to walk on. Allie didn't know why they just didn't run to the store, and save a lot time. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Allie," Akisame suddenly said. Allie almost jumped at the suddenness of his voice.

"Um, yes?" she asked.

"What was your cousin talking about?" he asked.

"Ashley said a lot of things at the clinic so you're going to have to be more specific," Allie said. Allie had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"When Sakaki had asked Ashley why you two had gotten her a Taser. She had first responded with the fact that you two didn't give her the Taser. You had stopped her when she was about to say where Haley truly first got the Taser. Care to explain?" Akisame said. Allie felt nervous trails of sweat start to fall down her forehead and onto her cheek.

_Darn it! He did notice! And he probably noticed me glancing at Haley too! No, there's no way he could have noticed a silent action of the eyes like that! _Allie thought.

"Also, after Ashley made a cover up for her slip up, you glanced at Haley. The only logical thing that I could come up with was that you two are trying to hide something either from us or from Haley," Akisame said.

"Uh, well. It's not that we're hiding it from you guys. Just trying to hide it from Haley for a while until Ashley and I get more information," Allie said. Akisame stopped and Allie didn't notice.

"What kind of information?" he asked. Allie then noticed that his voice was behind her so she stopped walking and turned to face him sideways.

"Well, it's kind of a long story that has to do with Haley's past. And I'd rather let the least amount of people know as possible," Allie said.

"I can assure you, when I am told that a secret is to remain a secret, I will not tell a soul that doesn't need to know," Akisame said. Allie continued to look at him, trying to judge whether or not she should tell him. Then after a minute Allie sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Not even anyone at your dojo. And some of what I'm about to tell you has to do with Ashley's past too. The past she doesn't remember. So I repeat, don't tell a soul. Especially your deciple, Kenichi Shirihama," Allie said. Akisame raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you emphasize on not telling Kenichi?" he asked. Allie shook her head.

"You'll understand once I tell you the story," she said. He nodded and came back up to her side. They then continued to walk to the store, as Allie told him the past that eventually brought her, Ashley, and Haley together.

**HELLO!**

**I FINALLY HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP!**

**AND...**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGER!**

**XD**

**ANYWAYS, THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haley**

Ashley and I had left Ryozanpaku before Allie and Akisame had left for the grocery store. However, we didn't get very far. Someone from the dojo called out to us and caused us to stop in our tracks. We turned around to see the blue haired guy.

"What's up? Did we forget something at the clinic?" Ashley asked. He shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to know your name," he said. I looked over at Ashley. Not a blush was in sight. Not even a hint of one.

"Why?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't aware of what he was doing. I looked back at the blue haired guy to see him rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. I also saw a faint blush.

"Um, well. Isn't it natural for strangers who just met to want to know each other's name?" he asked. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess. Fine, my name's Ashley," Ashley said, not extending her arm for a handshake.

"Ashley? That's a really pretty name!" he said. Ashley rolled her eyes as he laughed. He then extended his hand, grabbed hers, and shook it while saying, "My name's Takeda."

"It's nice to meet you, Takeda. Now that you know my name, is that all you wanted?" she asked. He started to laugh nervously again.

"Well, um, you see…" he trailed off. He shook his head violently as if to shake off a bad thought then smiled at her. "Yeah, that's all! Bye Ashley! I hope to see you again!" He then ran back to the dojo without another word.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. However, inside I was smiling. It was so Ashley not to notice when someone was flirting with her. Well, who can blame her? For all I knew, she might have been unconsciously pushing away any thought of a possible boyfriend because of the way her last one treated her. I shuddered as I remembered the scars he left on her body and the talks Allie and I had with her to help her get over one of the fears he implanted on her. Ashley must have noticed the shudder since she looked at me with confusion.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just got some shivers," I lied. Well, technically it was a half-lie since they were shivers. "Why don't we head back now?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late and I'm getting hungry. I'm sure the masters are getting hungry too since you made them skip lunch!" Ashley said, laughing at the end. I joined in as we both imagined the powerful masters collapsing from hunger.

"Hey! Ashley!" a voice from behind yelled. Ashley sighed as we once again turned around. This time we saw the guy named Kenichi running towards us.

"Oh, you're Kenichi aren't you?" Ashley asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, um, since it's really late and Master Sakaki is the reason you guys had to come here, we were wondering if you three would like to join us for dinner? The old man even said that he would personally go to your dojo to bring your masters here as well," Kenichi said. When I got a good look at him, I noticed that he was wearing a different outfit from earlier. This time he was wearing a typical karate uniform that I usually saw Ashley and Allie wearing when they first started karate.

"Us three? Oh, you mean me, Haley, and Allie," Ashley said. Kenichi nodded. Ashley looked at me, as if silently questioning what I thought. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess it can't hurt," Ashley said. She looked back at Kenichi and told him that we would be glad to eat dinner with them. Kenichi suddenly looked really happy then raced inside. After a minute or two he told us to go ahead and come back in. We did as he said and followed him back into the dojo.

"Oh, and once Allie gets back Apachai said that he would like to watch you two spar for a bit. Haley's exaggeration of the 'terror' cousins seems to have gotten him pumped up," Kenichi said. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet!" she said. Kenichi laughed alone with her. For some, unknown reason, their laughs sounded very similar. I shook my head and figured that I must have been imagining it. We entered the dojo a moment later.

"So, would you guys like something to drink?" Kenichi asked, turning sideways to face us. Suddenly something wizzed past Kenichi, Ashley moved to the side and her arm flew up to my head. I closed my eyes and only opened them shortly after hearing a metal object being stopped. I opened my eyes to see a very thin, sharp object less than an inch from my face.

"What? What is this?" I asked, my voice going high. Ashley, who must have caught the weapon, moved it away from my face and turned it a few times to examine it.

"A shuriken huh?" she muttered. I saw Kenichi's face and I would have laughed had I not almost died. He whipped around to glare at a woman wearing a very short, purple kimono. She was also wearing a little fish net thing around her chest and dark purple leggings. On top of her leggings she was wearing the typical wooden ninja shoes.

"Shigure!" Kenichi yelled.

"Yes?" Shigure said in a small voice.

"Why did you toss a shuriken at our guests?" he asked.

"They…were guests?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"But it's fine, see? That girl behind you caught it," she said.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you threw one at them!" I decided to stop listening to those two and look at Ashley. When I did, I saw her looking at her hair and that she was trembling.

"Um, Ashley?" I asked. I poked her shoulder and then I took a step back when I saw her facial expression. It looked like someone had just told her they killed her dog for fun. As in, she was very p. . She looked up at Shigure and glared at her with all her might.

"What?" Shigure asked. Ashley held the shuriken in her hand and threw it at Shigure.

"You cut my hair!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley! No!" I yelled. Luckily, Shigure was able to push Kenichi out of the way and got down to the floor before the shuriken reached her. It went over her just as the sliding door behind her opened. My eyes widened as I saw Sakaki coming into the room with a beer in his hand.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Shigure yelled. She tried to reached the ninja weapon before it reached him, but, somehow, she was too slow. It hit Sakaki before Shigure could reach it.

**Allie**

Allie and Akisame were laughing as they walked back to his dojo.

"Are those two really that stupid?" he asked. Allie laughed.

"Yeah I guess so!" Allie said. They laughed for a good 3 minutes.

"But seriously, I can understand why you are hesitant in telling those two the truth. Especially your cousin, whom you've told me doesn't like to be lied to or kept secrets from. Especially if they're about her and she has a right to know," Akisame said, hinting at something at the end. Allied sighed. She knew what he was hinting at.

"I know she has a right to know. I just want to make sure that that guy won't try to harm her again. And how am I supposed to break it to her that I know who her parents are? I don't know what she'll think when she learns that I've known all this time and didn't tell her," Allie said. Akisame nodded.

"Yes, she will be devastated and will probably not trust you much afterwords," Akisame said.

"Yeah, right? So how do I keep her trust but still tell her the truth?" she asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I'm sure you'll find a way. If not, you'll tell her the truth and find a way to gain back her trust. Who knows? She might still trust you afterwords too," he said. Allie smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Allie said. They then arrived at the dojo. "Well, I guess this is where we go different ways." Akisame frowned. Then he made a face as if he had gotten an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and your friends stay over for dinner? To make up for us taking up so much of your time?" Akisame asked. Allie thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds okay. I'll go home and tell them to come here with me. I'll be back in a while," Allie said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting," he said. Allie smiled and started to walk away. However, before she could take one step away from him, a roar was heard on the other side of the wooden gates that lead into Ryouzanpaku.

"What was that?" Allie asked, quickly turning around. Almost forgetting the sake in her arms.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out," Akisame said. He opened the doors easily and they both walked in to see Sakaki kicking Ashley through a sliding door and into the courtyard.

"What the?" Allie muttered.

"That's what you get for making me spill my beer!" Sakaki yelled, shaking his fist at Ashley. Ashley stood up and glared at him. She cracked her knuckles and Allie heard Haley yell 'ew!' from the house.

"What is going on?" Allie asked.

"It's not my fault you came in at the wrong time! And you didn't have to roundhouse kick me through a door!" Ashley yelled. It seemed like she was getting more and more angry the more she spoke. "Just yelling would have been sufficient!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" he yelled.

"I'm not! I'm just telling what not to do! There's a difference, genius!" Ashley yelled. This screaming contest went on for quite some time. It was a matter of time before Allie and Ashley's masters got there and joined in the yelling. Akisame sighed.

"Really, why can't they act like adults?" he muttered. Allie started to chuckle at how stupid they were looking and sounding. Another thing Allie would notice until later, was that at that moment, Akisame looked down at her, and a small smile found its way onto his lips.

**HELLO!**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 8!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**MEMMEK10K**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley**

That night was possibly one of the most fun nights Ashley could remember. All of the masters, Kenichi's and Ashley's, were fighting over the food and constantly stealing food from each other. They would have stolen from Haley but Ashley and Allie kept constant guard over her food and Haley also guarded it by leaning over it and putting her arms around it while eating. For a while, Ashley hadn't even noticed that people other than the masters, Kenichi, Miu, Allie, Haley, and herself were there. Well, she didn't notice until the blue haired guy asked to sit next to her.

"Oh, Takeda right?" she asked, wanting to make sure she got his name right. He nodded.

"Yeah, and your name is Ashley, right?" he said. She nodded. "May I sit here?" She nodded.

"Go ahead," she said. He sat down. "So, do you train at this dojo with Kenichi?" Ashley asked. Takeda laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No. Actually, I don't really have a master right now. But after seeing Kenichi going through all this hard work and getting a lot stronger, I have to say that I am looking hard for a boxing teacher," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not Apachai?" she asked.

"While he is a really good fighter, he fights using Muay Thai. I fight using boxing," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"You're probably wondering what's the difference. Let me tell you," he said. He was about to begin describing how the two styles are different when Ashley interrupted.

"Actually, I do know the difference. Muay Thai originated from Thailand and is pretty much the art of killing and or knocking out your opponent. Boxing is trying to either knock out your opponent or make him unable to fight any more for a certain amount of time," Ashley explained. His eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. That's right," he said.

"Ooo! Ooo! Little girl!" Apachai suddenly yelled, pointing at Ashley and stealing some food from Sakaki as he wasn't looking.

"Um, yes?" she answered.

"Apa. Who is your Muay Thai teacher?" he asked. Ashley pointed across the table to the woman who was sitting next to him.

"She's my Muay Thai teacher," Ashley responded.

"Apa. How much do you teach her? Apa?" Apachai asked, looking at the woman next to her. Her name was Yuki Sayamaya.

"I teach her the basics of Muay Thai history and I am currently teaching her some of the tougher moves," she said. He nodded.

"I see. Like the…" he said. They started to talk about all the different moves of Muay Thai and the different strategies and how effective they were. From time to time Apachai would say something in a different language and Ashley stopped paying attention to them.

"So, are you good in boxing?" Ashley asked Takeda quietly, trying not to disturb the masters' conversations. He smirked then pointed at himself.

"I would like to think so. But then again I'm not really a master of boxing, not yet at least," he said. Ashley nodded.

"Nice. Do you go into tournaments?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I'm training right now and am going to wait until I'm 100% positive that my left arm can handle it," he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why just your left arm?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right! Takeda, Ashley wouldn't know what happened to your arm since she just met you today!" Kenichi said, interrupting Ashley and Takeda's conversation. Ashley looked back at Takeda, full of curiosity now.

"What happened to your left arm?" she asked.

"It's a long story, I don't think you'll want to hear it," Takeda said, closing his eyes but then peeking at her out of one eye.

"No, you've got me curious now so you have to tell me!" Ashley said.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he said, teasing. Ashley began to poke him on the shoulder which caused him to look at her. After a while he started to get annoyed by it and laughed. "All right! All right! I'll tell you." Ashley smiled, happy that her plan of annoyance worked. Takeda then began to tell her the story of how he had gotten his arm paralyzed helping a friend. By the time he was finished, Ashley was speechless.

"Wow," she said. "I would have never thought." That was all that she could think of to say. "But it's alright now, right?" Takeda nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Doctor Akisame over there, my arm is one its way to healing," Takeda said. Ashley smiled.

"Cool! Well, be sure to tell me when you do enter a tournament! I'd be glad to go and see you kick someone's ass!" Ashley said. Takeda and Ashley laughed.

"Sure! I could always use people to cheer me on!" he said, putting his arm around Ashley's shoulders. Suddenly, Ashley's body moved on her own. She grabbed his arm and was about to stand up and flip him into the table. However, she felt the arm being removed from her shoulders as quickly as it went on. So all she grabbed was air and part of her shirt. She also found that she was in charge of her body once more. She blinked twice, wondering what was going on.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Takeda asked someone. Ashley looked behind them to see Master Daichi holding Takeda's arm behind Takeda's back and holding it there.

"Master Daichi!" Ashley, Allie, and Haley said. Ashley mainly said it out of shock of what was about to happen.

"My apologies, but I highly suggest that you not touch that young lady by her shoulders. Nor put your arms around her shoulders," Master said. Takeda tried to get free but that only caused him more pain.

"And why is that?" Takeda asked. Ashley could hear the pain he was feeling in his voice. Master Daichi looked at Ashley but she just shook her head.

"That's not something I can tell you. All I can tell you is that it would be a foolish move," Master said. He released Takeda and Takeda almost crashed into the table. Master Daichi went back to his seat and started to talk to Akisame once again. Takeda looked back at Ashley.

"What was that about?" he asked. Ashley just shook her head.

"It's a long and complicated story," she said. He nodded.

"Alright, maybe some other time," he said. She nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So, what do you practice?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What form of martial arts do you practice?" Takeda elaborated.

"Oh," Ashley said, laughing. "I practice Karate, Muay Thai, weapons, Judo, and Taekwondo."

"Really? That's cool! That's almost the same as Kenichi!" Takeda said.

"Yeah, except Kenichi studies Chinese martial arts instead of Taekwondo," Miu said.

"Yeah, that's right," Kenichi said.

"Say, I've got an idea!" Sakaki said, getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"What's up, Shio?" Kensei asked. Ashley had learned the names of all of Kenichi's masters before dinner.

"Why don't we have our disciple go against one of theirs? Just to see which is stronger?" Sakaki suggested. Ashley quickly glanced around the table and was disturbed to see that all of the masters' eyes were shining white.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" one of Ashley's masters said.

"Excellent."

"Great, we'll have them fight after dinner," Akisame said. Ashley saw Kenichi gulp.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Kenichi muttered. His masters chuckled.

"Don't be such a baby, Kenichi! Since you have so much energy, why don't we have them fight right now?" the oldest martial arts master there said.

"That's a great idea!" Sakaki said.

"Yes, let's have them fight now!" Akisame smirked. Ashley and Allie sighed while Kenichi just complained and whined. Sakaki pulled Kenichi by his collar into the room next to the dining room.

"Someone help me!" Kenichi yelled.

"Don't be a wimp! Be a man and fight those girls!" Sakaki yelled. Suddenly Kenichi stopped crying and his face turned dark.

"No," he stated. That made Sakaki stop in his tracks. He didn't turn his head or anything.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.

"I won't fight a girl. It's against my principles," Kenichi said. Ashley and Allie stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Is he serious?" Allie asked.

"I've never heard of a man who wouldn't fight a girl. Even for sparing," Ashley said. Sakaki sighed and let go of Kenichi, causing his head to hit the floor.

"I've got another idea. Why don't my students fight each other?" Master Daichi said. Ashley and allie looked at him like his was crazy.

"Why?" they asked.

"Come on you two. This way you'll be able to find out who is stronger and how much more training the both of you need. Plus, you haven't sparred in a while," he said. They sighed but complied.

"Alright," they said. They all went into the next room and Ashley and Allie prepared to spar. Ashley cracked her knuckles and made Haley shudder.

"You ready for this, Al?" Ashley asked. Allie smirked, stretching her arms.

"Bring it, Ash," Allie said. However, once they were finished stretching, they just stood there.

"What are they just standing there for?" Kensei asked. The Elder stroked his beard.

"Maybe they are concentrating and are trying to intimidate each other?" the Elder guessed.

"No, they're just waiting for us to tell them which martial art to practice," Master Daichi said, sitting down. "Alright you two! Practice Karate!"

"Yes Master Daichi!" they said. Allie got into a defensive position and Ashley just stood there.

"What's Ashley doing? Why isn't she going into a defensive position?" Kenichi asked.

"She's of a higher belt than Allie, so Gorou's been teaching her to start her sparring by just standing in a casual stance," Master Daichi explained.

"Oh, I see," Kenichi said. Allie ran at Ashley and tried to punch her, but Ashley dodged it and kneed Allie in the stomach. Allie coughed and was forced to jump back a few feet.

"Nice dodge," Sakaki muttered. Allie put her feet to the ground and slowed down. She glanced behind her to see that she was about to land against a wall. She jumped up, put her feet against the wall and pushed against it, allowing her to get more momentum and speed. She once again ran at Ashley and kicked her. This time Ashley couldn't get out of the way. Allie kicked her stomach and Ashley was launched a few feet back, and onto her back. She layed there for a moment.

"What's wrong, Ash? Tired already?" Allie said, teasing Ashley. Ashley glared at her from her position on the ground. Then she flipped up. However, Ashley didn't verbally respond. Instead, she ran at Allie and punched her, sending her flying into, and through, a wall.

"Woah!" Kenichi yelled. Ashley didn't say a word. She just waited for Allie to get up and come back into the room.

"Alright! If that's the way you want to do this, let's dance!" Allie said. She ran at Ashley and they exchanged quite a bit of punches and kicks. Ashley dodged Allie's punches and kicks easily, just like how Allie was able to dodge most of Ashley's punches and kicks.

"Wow! They look like they are evenly matched!" Kenichi said.

"Why are those two holding back?" Sakaki asked.

"Huh? They are holding back?" Kenichi said, surprised.

"It's simply because this is not their house nor are they outside. If those two were fighting seriously, several walls would have been knocked down by now," Gorou said. Kenichi's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he yelled. Master Gorou nodded. The fight continued for quite some time, the masters watching every move and commenting when one of them made a good move or dodge or when one failed to notice something the other did. By the time they were finished fighting, Allie and Ashley were panting, their limbs hanging loosely from their joints. Master Gorou loudly clapped his hands once, signaling that the fight was over. The other Masters of Allie and Ashley sighed and complained about how they only got to show off their karate skills.

"Don't worry you guys," Akisame said. He pat them hard on the back. "We can always make them come over here to take turns fighting with Miu!"

"Yeah, so quit complaining!" Sakaki said, taking a sip of his beer. All of the masters laughed and agreed.

"Well, I'm tired and I have school in the morning, so I'm going home early. Good night everyone!" Ashley said. Allie stretched, cracking several bones and making Haley shudder.

"Yeah, I'm beat too. I'll go home early as well. Haley, you coming?" Allie said. Haley nodded. She stood up and walked over to them. Just as the three of them were about to leave, Akisame called to Allie and requested that she stay a little while longer.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Allie asked. Akisame nodded.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. I just want to talk to you about something important. Something that we talked about on the way to the store," Akisame said. Ashley raised her eyebrow. It was obvious Allie and Akisame were hiding something between them. She then shook her head, concluding that she was too tired to think about it. She turned around and headed out the door with Haley.

"We'll so you at home, Allie!" Ashley called back. Allie nodded hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Allie said. She walked over to Akisame and he escorted her out of the room. Once Haley and Ashley were out of the gates of Ryouzanpaku, Haley began to ask questions.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Don't know, but Allie won't be keeping that secret away from us for very long I can tell you that much," Ashley said. She smirked. She loved the thrill of sneaking around and finding out secrets she wasn't supposed to know. It was only a matter of time before either Haley annoyed Allie to the breaking point, or Ashley snuck around long enough to find some answers.

"Now the question is, do we want to know the secret in the end?" Haley asked, not really expecting an answer. Ashley answered her anyway.

"Who knows? I guess we'll know if we want to know when we do know," Ashley said. Haley looked at her confused. Ashley shook her head, already thinking of several methods to get Allie to spill the beans.

**HELLO!**

**AS YOU CAN TELL, I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! **

**YAY! XD**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING: **

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**ANIMEFREAK653**

**AKARY55**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM DOING A GOOD JOB OR NOT WITH KEEPING THEIR CHARACTERS RIGHT.**

**HONESTLY, I PLANNED ON WRITING THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY, WHICH WAS ON THE 8TH, JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS, **

**MY READERS, SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND HELP YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME. SO I AM SORRY**

**THAT I COUDLN'T GET IT OUT THEN BUT IT IS OUT NOW AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT**

**ONE TOMORROW SINCE I HAVE TO STAY HOME FROM SCHOOL TOMORROW ANYWAY. **

**ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS, MY READERS, AND PLEASE KEEP UP THE SUPPORT BY REVIEWING**

**LETTTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**EVEN A SIMPLE REVIEW ABOUT WHETHER YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER OR NOT REALLY HELPS.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Allie**

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Allie asked. She was still confused and didn't really get the message earlier. They had went outside, around a few corners, and into a dark room before she dared to speak. She looked behind her to see Akisame closing the sliding doors that led to the outside, shuting out any and all light.

"Don't you remember? I had said that I wanted to speak to you about what we talked about earlier," Akisame said, his voice sounding close to Allie. Allie heard his footsteps walking past her then stop a few feet away.

"Yeah, but I don't really remember what that was," Allie admitted. Her eyes were slowly but surely adjusting to the dark. Akisame sighed as he lit some candles.

"You were telling me the story of the pasts of Ashley and Haley. And I must say, it is quite a coincidence that you three came to live at a dojo not far from here. Or shall I say fate?" Akisame said, turning towards Allie when there was enough light to see clearly. Allie looked around to see what kind of room Akisame had dragged her into. All around her she saw stone statues of people that looked like Buddha or something religious. As her eyes scanned over the many statues, she thought she saw the silhouette of a large man, similar to the Elder. However, when she looked back, it was gone. Allie shivered.

_That's not creepy at all. _Allie thought sarcastically.

"Allie? Are you listening?" Akisame asked. Allie snapped her head towards him.

"Oh, um, no. Sorry, I was looking at these statues. Did you make them?" Allie asked, trying to get her mind off of the ghostly silhouette. Akisame walked up next to her and stood right behind her. Allie felt that if she moved back even 1 centimeter that she would bump into him. But some part of her didn't mind that he was so close. She actually liked it. Allie felt a blush coming on as this thought entered her mind.

"Yes, actually I did. It's a hobby of mine," he said.

"I-I see. That's interesting. Um, what else do you like to do?" she asked. She felt herself stuttering a lot as she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Akisame didn't seem to notice it though as he stroked his small mustache.

"Let's see. I like to write poems, songs, carve these statues, and other things that I don't really care to share at this moment," Akisame said.

"Oh, okay," Allie said. The shadow moved again, getting closer and closer to them, each time one of them spoke.

"But enough about me. Why don't we get back to the topic at hand?" Akisame said.

"Yes, I too would like to know what it is you two are keeping secret," a voice said behind them. Allie screamed and turned around, bumping into Akisame's chest. He placed his hands on her arms and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Allie, don't worry. It's only Elder," Akisame said.

"Well, yeah I realize that, but when did he get here?" Allie asked, her voice shaking from the shock of the Elder's sudden voice.

"He's been here the whole time," Akisame said, as if stating a fact that should have been obvious.

"It's true. You noticed me a few times as well, Allie," Elder said. Allie blinked twice.

"So I was right when I thought that that shadow looked like you?" she asked. They nodded and Allie sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, sorry for screaming."

"It's perfectly understandable," Elder said.

"And it was a cute scream as well, so all is forgiven," Akisame said. Allie blinked twice, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Huh?" she asked.

"So, about this story of our new friends' pasts'. I would like to hear it, if you don't mind retelling it, Allie?" the Elder asked. Allie shook her head.

"Um, but could we go into a more lighted room? The story isn't exactly pleasant and, no offense Akisame, but this room gives me an uneasy feeling already," Allie said. Akisame didn't look offended. Instead, he walked away from her and procedded to blow out the candles. The Elder helped. Now, normally Allie would have expected them to walk up to each candle and blow it out seperatly, but these guys weren't normal. Akisame stood in front of a bunch of rows of candles, as did the Elder. They both took a huge breath, and in one go blew out the flames on the candles. Allie was left with her mouth open in shock. Thankfully the lights were now out so the other two couldn't see her.

"Shall we go?" Akisame asked, his voice suddenly next to Allie. She almost jumped, had her wind not been knocked out by him picking her up and carrying her in arms, bridel style. Allie blushed slightly.

"Um, Akisame?" Allie said. The sliding door was then opened and Allie saw Akisame looking at her a little strangely. She could see a tiny bit of some emotion, as if it was awakening for the first time, in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I can walk," Allie stated.

"Nonesense. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself after your fight with Ashley," Akisame said. Allie sighed. She could already tell that no matter what she said, he wasn't going to give in. However, she did see Elder raise his fuzzy, blonde eyebrow at Akisame carrying her.

They all walked, well the guys walked and Allie was carried, to another room that actually had light in it. Here, Allie saw that all of Kenichi's masters were sitting there, drinking tea that Miu was currently passing around.

"What took you two so long?" Sakaki asked, sipping his tea.

"My apologies, but it took longer than expected to get her to notice that Elder was there," Akisame said, letting Allie stand on her own two feet.

"Hey! I did notice him!" Allie protested. Akisame raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to make sure that it was him before saying so!" Allie said. It wasn't entirely a lie. Another reason was that she was actually afraid of being wrong and that it was a ghost or something creepy like that.

"I see," Akisame said, his voice getting quiet at the end. Allie glared at him. He laughed and went to sit down at the end of the table that all the masters were sitting around, motioning for her to sit next to him. Allie sighed and complied. Elder did the same except he sat on the other end of the table.

"So, Allie. Do tell us all of our new friends', Ashley and Haley, pasts. Oh but before you start, Miu. Would you please go and help Kenichi with entertaining our guests?" Elder said. Allie hadn't noticed that Miu, the elder's granddaughter, was still in the room. She nodded and went out the room, looking for Kenichi. About a minute after she left, Allie began telling the story.

"Um, I don't know which to start with," Allie muttered.

"You might as well start with Haley. To be honest, I think that she was the most confusing one when you told me about it," Akisame said. Allie nodded.

"Okay, I'll start with Haley. Well, I'll start with the basics with her. Ashley and I guess that Haley is 24 years old," Allie started.

"You guess?" Kensei asked.

"Shouldn't you know how old she is? She knows, right?" Apachai asked.

"I'll explain later why we have to guess how old she is. Anyway, Ashley and I found her about 3 years ago. Back then she was about 21. We found her with almost no memory of who she was, nor where she came from. All she knew was that her name was Haley. We still are looking far and wide for evidence of a place where she lived before we found her and of who she was. So far, we have found out that her parents are now dead and that she was kidnapped when she was younger, shortly after her parents died. We tried to find the place where she was held but we haven't found it yet. However, when we found her, we saw that she had several scars across her body, there were many teeth marks, and she had one burn mark on her arm. The very day we found her we tried to give her a bath to get rid of the muck and dirt that had found its way into her long, thick, strangley hair. But she wouldn't go near it. Saying things like, 'No more! No more! I won't go near water! No matter what you say!' She was absolutely terrified of any water we brought to her. Now it's not so bad, but for some reason she's still afraid of water," Allie said. The masters stayed still for a moment, thinking about what Allie had said. Allie sat in silence as well, feeling really frustrated that they hadn't found out more about Haley yet, and that she had to keep the fact that Haley's parents died a secret from her.

"What about the Taser?" Shigure asked.

"Oh yes, Sakaki mentioned that Haley had a Taser on her when he first met her. She had said something like how you and Ashley got her it for Christmas one year. But earlier today Ashley had said that you two weren't the ones to give it to her. She was about to say who did, but you stopped her. Now I sort of understand why, but would you mind elaborating why you did?" Elder said. Allie nodded.

"The truth is, and Haley doesn't know this, but she had the Taser before we ever met her. All she told us before she lost her complete memory was that a very old friend had given it to her, so that she could safely leave the place she was being held," Allie said.

"So the reason Ashley got mad at me," Sakaki said. Allie nodded.

"Yeah, that Taser was very important to Haley, and it was a clue for us to her past," Allie said. Sakaki rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"Why don't you tell us about Ashley's past? Surely you know more about that?" Elder said. Allie nodded. Yes, she definitely knew a lot more about Ashley than Haley.

"Okay, so Ashley is 17 years old. That I know for a fact. She had gone missing about 10 years ago," Allie began.

"_**Allie! Allie!" a voice yelled as knocking was heard on Allie's door. At this time, Allie was about 28 years old and she had just been starting her career as a police officer.**_

"_**Coming!" Allie yelled, yawning as she pushed herself out of bed at about 8 in the morning. She opened the door to see her Aunt Saori looking very panicked. "Auntie Saori? What's wrong?"  
"Ashley. It's Ashley," she said panting. Allie guessed that she must have ran all the way from her house to Allie's house seeing as how Allie only lived about a 15 minute walk away. **_

"_**Calm down. What about Ashley?" Allie asked.**_

"_**She-she-she's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" Aunt Saori yelled. Allie felt her heart drop to her stomach. **_

"_**What?" Allie asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Uh, couldn't she just be playing with Kenichi somewhere?" Her aunt shook her head.**_

"_**No, Kenichi and Honoka are at home as well as their father."**_

"_**Was anyone with her when she went missing?" Allie asked, immediately going into police officer mode.**_

"_**Yes, she was playing with Kenichi and Honoka at the park just this afternoon," she said. Allie nodded. She went inside and grabbed her coat. It was the dead of autumn outside and quite a chilly morning. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**Just getting my coat and shoes. We'll go back to your house so I can ask Kenichi and Honoka if they remember anything that happened. Who knows? We might get a lead," Allie said. She grabbed her keys and headed out, locking the door behind her. They went into Allie's car and drove down to Aunt Saori's home. **_

"_**Kenichi! Honoka! Could you two please come here?" Aunt Saori yelled, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Allie's little cousins, Kenichi who was 6 and Honoka who was 3, came running into the room. **_

"_**What is it, Mommy?" Kenichi asked, holding his little sister's hand. **_

"_**Your cousin Allie is here to ask you about what happened at the park today," Aunt Saori explained as calmly as she could. Kenichi and Honoka looked down, as if trying not to cry. Allie kneeled down in front of them. **_

"_**You guys, I need your help. If you can do this for me, I will be able to find your sister. Will you help me?" Allie asked. They looked up and nodded. "So, what happened?" Kenichi sniffed.**_

"_**Well, the three of us were at the park and were playing on the swings. Then this man and lady came up to us and said that they wanted to talk to us. Ashley told them to leave us alone and then she told us not to trust them, no matter what they said. After the man and lady heard her say that, they picked her up by her shirt and made her go to sleep," Kenichi said. He stopped talking since he was on the verge of crying. It was Honoka who provided Allie with more details. **_

"_**Yeah, but before big sister went sleepy, she told me and big bwother to run home and tell Mommy and Daddy," Honoka said. Allie's eyes widened. Then she took out a notebook and wrote down everything they just told her. **_

"_**Got it. Do you two remember what the man and woman looked like?" she asked. They shook their heads and Allie quietly sighed. She stood up and told her aunt and uncle that Allie would look all over town and notify her fellow officers on patrol on what kid to look for. She left the house and drove to the police station, doing just what she said she would do. About an hour later, she received a call on her cellphone. An officer had seen a man and woman dragging away a screaming child who looked like Allie's little cousin. He gave her the address of where he was at and that he was following them. **_

"_**I'm on my way. Make sure you don't lose them!" Allie said. She hung up, got in her car, and immediately went to the specified address. However, before she could get there, she saw a man and woman, dragging a screaming toddler who looked a lot like Ashley. Allie immediately pulled over and reached towards her compartment for a gun. She cursed when she didn't find one and remembered that she had taken it out of the car for safe keeping. She got out of the car and quietly followed the threesome around a corner, eventually catching up to the officer she had spoke to before. It turned out that the officer didn't have a gun on him either. **_

"_**Okay, on the count of three we run up to them, punch them, and get that girl away from them as fast as possible. Okay? One, two," Allie said. Before she could get to three, the man had looked behind him, saw that there were two cops on his tail and he pulled out a gun. **_

"_**Stay away! We're taking this child and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" he yelled. **_

"_**Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Allie yelled, but she didn't dare move. However, her fellow officer wasn't aware of the gun and ran towards them. The man shot the gun and the officer fell to the ground. Allie gasped just as the gun was pointed at her. **_

"_**Now it's your turn!" the man yelled. Allie couldn't move. She didn't dare. One wrong move could cost her and Ashley's lives. The man pulled the trigger and Allie closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce her skin and kill her instantly. However, all she heard was an empty click. She opened her eyes to see the man staring at the gun in shock and fear. He cursed and threw the gun away. He told the woman to go on ahead and that he would stop Allie. Allie ran at him, trying to get passed. Unknown to Allie, this man knew a little Karate so he was able to kick Allie's butt and send her flying into a cement wall, making her uncouncious. **_

"I woke up about a day or two later in a hospital. I saw my fellow officers around me as well as the Shirahama family. My family was glad I was okay, as were my fellow officers. I wasn't so happy. I let Ashley get away, all because the man was too powerful for me to overcome. That day I turned in my badge and swore that I would make myself stronger until I found Ashley and brought her home, safe and sound," Allie said, ending the story. Everyone seemed at a lost for words.

"So you and Ashley are actually cousins?" Kensei asked after a long moment of silence. Allie nodded.

"And she's Kenichi's older sister?" Sakaki asked. Again Allie nodded. The room stayed silent until Akisame pointed out that it was getting late and that he needed to get Allie home. She said her goodbyes and Akisame walked Allie home.

**HELLO!**

**WE ARE NOW IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS OF KENICHI!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**HALEY**

**ANIMEFREAK653**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS! :**

**ANIMEFREAK653: I REALIZE THAT YOU DIDN'T REALLY HAVE A QUESTION, BUT I WANTED TO RESPOND TO YOUR COMMENT. GREAT OBSERVSATION ON ASHLEY'S CHARACTER. I PURPOSFULLY MADE HER CHARACTER LIKE THAT AND I HOPE YOU LEARNED WHY IN THIS CHAPTER. IF NOT, I WILL BE SURE TO EXPLAIN WHY IN A LATER CHAPTER. AND I AM SORRY THAT THE NUMBER OF MY OC'S ARE CONFUSING. I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT TO JUST MAKE THIS INTO 3 SEPERATE STORIES BUT THEN I DECIDED AGAINST IT SINCE I LIKED HOW THE OC CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES FIT TOGETHER. THANKS FOR THE COMMENT THOUGH! I APPRECIATE YOUR THOUGHTS! :)**

**MOLLY GRACE 16: I JUST REALIZED THAT NOT MUCH ROMANCE ACTION HAS BEEN GOING ON, SO I WILL BE TRYING TO PUT MORE IN. I TRIED TO PUT A LITTLE IN THIS CHATPER BUT I'M NOT SURE IF IT IS NOTICABLE. IF IT IS, GREAT. IF NOT, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL WORK HARDER AT INPUTING THE ROMANCE. THANKS FOR THE COMMENT AND QUESTION!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**AS YOU SAW, I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER AND ALL QUESTIONS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haley**

The next morning went pretty much the same as the day before. Except it was Saturday and Ashley didn't have school. So, it was my job to make sure she and Allie woke up on time for their training during the weekend. I woke up really early, as in before the sun rose, and got dressed. Today was my first day training with Sakaki, so I had to get ready for it. Before I left the dojo last night, he told me to be there 7 at the latest. This meant that I had to wake Allie and Ashley up and make everyone's breakfast and be at a dojo that was about 1 hour away by 7.

Needless to say, my alarm clock's buzzer woke me up at 5:30 and I was tempted to hit the snooze button. I almost did too, but when I brought my fist down to hit it, I hit the nightstand it stood on. And I didn't punch it lightly either.

"Ow!" I yelled, sitting up and holding my hand close to me. I turned my head to see Allie and Ashley standing there. Ashley was holding my alarm clock, smirking at me.

"You won't need this from now on," Ashley said. She handed it to Allie who walked out the room. She returned a minute later.

"What did you do with my alarm clock?" Haley asked. "What's going on?"

"We're going to help you find your way to the dojo," Allie said. "You know, cuz you suck at directions." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, so hurry up and get dressed. We leave in 10 minutes!" Ashley said. She and Allie walked out of my room.

"Hey!" I yelled. Ashley turned around.  
"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked. She sighed.

"Whatever you feel you can move around easy in," she simply said. Then she turned around and closed the door behind her. "You've got 9 minutes!" she yelled through the door. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. The doors were opened and I stared at my clothes.

"Let's see. Oh! I know!" I said. I grabbed a pair of my orange sweatpants and a black tank top. Then I grabbed a pair of my black and orange tennis shoes and tied my long hair back. I turned around to look at my clock….but it wasn't there. I sighed. "Oh yeah. They took my clock." I walked to the door and opened it to see Ashley and Allie standing on either side of it, looking like guards a private party. They both turned and looked to see that I was ready.

"Okay, let's go. With you slowing us down, it'll take us twice as long to get to the dojo than normal so we'll want to get a heads start," Ashley said.

"What? What do you mean me slowing you down?" I asked, very offended.

"You're slow."

"Ashley! You could be nicer about it!" Allie said. Ashley just shrugged.

"Whatever. You two know I don't give a shit this early in the morning. The master's told you and me to get back here by 7:30 and it'll take us about an hour and a half to get there with Haley going with us. So let's hurry up," Ashley said.

"Are you done insulting me?" I asked. Ashley thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah, for now," she said. I sighed. A sleepy and morning Ashley is a mean Ashley. Well, usually anyway. Sometimes she can be nice. We left the dojo sooner than planned and it wasn't long before I started to complain about my feet hurting.

"Ashley," I complained. "My feet hurt!"

"I don't want to hear it! So quit your complaining and move it!" Ashley yelled. She and Allie were walking in front of me, trying to slow down so that I could keep up.

"But my feet hurt! And I'm tired!" I moaned. I saw her trembling in front of me. Then she turned around and gave me the evil eye, making me shiver in fear.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna start running and leave your sorry ass behind! Now either shut up and keep walking or keep complaining and start running!" Ashley whispered. She turned really scary when she whispered. More so than when she was loud and violent. That's when you knew you were getting on her last nerve, when she started to talk quietly and had a forced smile on her lips. Also, her trembling with anger wasn't a very good sign either. I gulped.

"Okay," I said. "I'll stop complaining." She sighed then turned back around and started to walk forward again. By now, it was 6:00.

"Alright Haley. Once we are past this town coming up, it's a straight shot to the town Sakaki's dojo is in. We'll be running that part. Try to keep up!" Allie said, warning me of more movement up ahead. I sighed.

"So I have to run anyway?"

"Would you rather just sleep at that dojo? It's a much shorter distance but you'll probably have to go through harder training," Ashley said. I shook my head violently.

"Nooo thank you!" I said. Ashley and Allie laughed.

"We thought so!" they said. We passed the town about 20 minutes later.

"And now we run," Ashley said. They started to pick up their pace, then the walk turned into a run. I had a little difficulty keeping up. After about 2 minutes I yelled at them that I had to stop. They reluctantly stopped and let me catch my breath, meanwhile they didn't need to. They didn't even break a sweat yet.

"Come on Haley. What do you think he's going to make you do during your training?" Allie asked. I groaned.

"You mean there's more after this?" I asked. They nodded.

"A lot more," Ashley said. I groaned again. They let me rest for one more minute, then we started running again. I had to stop every 2 minutes to catch my breath and each time they reminded me of how hard my training will be if I can't even handle a 30 minute run. We eventually got there at 7:15. I saw Sakaki standing at the front gate with his huge arms crossed against his chest. I gulped. Ashley and Allie patted me on the back.

"Good luck," they said. When I turned around, they weren't there.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Up here!" they yelled. I looked up and saw them on the roof of a neighboring house. "We'll be back to get you for dinner! Have fun!" they yelled. They then turned and ran off quicker than I could keep up with.

"I wonder if I'll be able to run as fast as them someday," I muttered.

"Who knows? But it sure as hell doesn't help when you're 15 minutes late to your first karate lesson, now does it?" Sakaki said, suddenly appearing behind me. I jumped.

"Ah! When did you get there?" I asked. He smirked but didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed my collar and dragged me inside.

"It's time to start your training," he said. I cried mentally.

_Why Ashley? What have I done to deserve this? _ I asked Ashley mentally. Somehow I could imagine her smirking at me while laughing about how I brought this on myself somehow. As Sakaki dragged me through the house, a light bulb went on in my head.

"Uh, Sakaki?" I said. He stopped walking and glanced down at me.

"Sup?"

"I can walk you know? I don't need you to drag me," I said. He started walking again, not letting go of me.

"You're too slow right now. When you can at least keep pace with me walking is when I will let you walk by yourself," he said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Doesn't have to make sense to be right," he said. I held my head. This guy wasn't making any sense and he knew it was driving me crazy. "Okay! We're here!" He lifted me off the ground then threw me into a room.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked. I stood up and looked around. I saw a punching thing that pro boxers usually use when practicing and a futon. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly I had something white flung at my face and it stayed there before I took it off. I looked at it. Then I looked back at Sakaki who was closing the door in front of him.

"Change into that! It's the same kind of uniform Kenichi has to wear when training with me! It's a typical karate uniform," Sakaki explained through the door. I nodded.

"Alright, I guess," I said. I put it on then opened the door a few minutes later. He nodded when he saw me.

"'Kay. Let's get this training started. First, we'll test to see how powerful your punches and kicks are. Then we'll go from there. To do that, we'll go into the yard. Follow me," he said. I followed him through the hallways and noticed that there wasn't anyone else there.

"Um, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Let's see. I'm pretty sure Kensei's out getting his magazines, Akisame's probably in that weird Buda room of his, not sure where the old man or Apachai are, and I'm pretty sure Kenichi's out with Miu right now doing some shopping. Either that or those two are sleeping in on their day off," Sakaki said. I nodded.

"I see. What about that weapon user?" I asked.

"Shigure? She's probably up in her room doing who knows what," Sakaki said. I laughed nervously.

"I, I see," I said. I didn't say anything anymore. We then arrived at the yard where we heard someone punching something.

"Apa! Apapapa!" someone yelled.

"Ah! There he is! Oi! Apachai!" Sakaki yelled. I saw the giant, Muai Thai user stop punching the air in front of him. Somehow, when he did punch it, it sounded like he was actually punching something.

"Apa? Oh, Sakaki! How are you this morning?" Apachai said, walking up to Sakaki.

"Mornin' Apachai. I'm fine. Listen, I'm gonna need your help with somethin. Think you got a minute to help me test my new disciple's power?" Sakaki asked Apachai. Apachai then looked at me.

"But Sakaki, it doesn't look like she has any power," he whispered.

"Hey!" I said. Sakaki laughed.

"Yeah I know, I just want to make sure she isn't hiding any hidden strength from me," he said. Apachai nodded.

"Okay then. Haley! Let us begin!" Apachai said. He put on some training gloves that I have seen Ashley and Allie's karate Master sometimes use whenever they had to first practice punching against him. I got into a position that I've seen them do and I punched the mitt with all my power. Sakaki silently watched on as Apachai continued to make me punch his hands.

"I've seen enough punching. Now try some kicking!" Sakaki said.

"Huh? How am I supposed to kick him? He doesn't have anything but those mitts on his hands," I said. He sighed.

"Then just kick the mitts," he said, as if it was obvious. I grumbled something he didn't hear and got into position again. I kicked up at the giant's hands but my leg was too short and I didn't get it high enough, so I wound up falling down on my face.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Again!" Sakaki ordered. I glared at him. "What? You got a problem?" I sighed.

"No, no problem," I said. I got up and tried again. I was still too far away and too short, but this time I landed on my butt.

"Again!" Sakaki yelled.

I fell on my face. "Again!"

My butt. "Again!"

Face. "Again!"

Butt. "Aga-"

"I know!" I yelled. "You don't need to keep repeating 'again again again'! I know you won't let me freaking stop until I hit the mitts at least once!" I yelled. He smirked. I ignored it and stood up, facing Apachai once again. This time, I walked away from him and didn't stop until I was about 10 feet away. When I turned back around, Apachai and Sakaki were looking at me confused.

"Sakaki. What do you think she is doing?" Apachai asked Sakaki.

"Don't know. But it'll probably be stupid," he said. I ignored his insult and began running Apachai who got ready. "Oi! Apachai! Show her why we don't charge at our opponents." Apachai nodded and stood like he was going to stand still. I jumped off a rock and got ready to kick his stupid mitt. Then he was suddenly a blur and I wound up crashing into the wall that was behind him, not even leaving a dent in it.

"Ow," I said as my body peeled off of the wall and onto the ground below, making me land with a thump. I saw Sakaki standing above me.

"Rule number one. Don't charge at an opponent unless you know you are faster than them and they can't avoid your attack," he said. I glared at him.

"Couldn't you have told me sooner?" I asked.

"No pain, no gain as I always say," he said. Then he walked away and sat on the edge of the outdoor hallway. "Now, try again. This time get in closer and don't put as much weight into your kick. Just try to touch the mitt at first. Then when you know how to touch it with your foot, then you add power," Sakaki said. I sighed but got up anyway.

"Okay," I said. I brushed the dust off of my white uniform and waited for Apachai to be ready. It took him less than a second to get serious again. He stood still, his mitts in front of him. I walked up to him, stopped, then slowly raised my foot, judging the distance. When I wound up short, I brought my foot down, walked closer then did the process over. I repeated this until I finally touched the mitt. Once I was able to do that, I put power into my kick but still missed and wound up on my face. Sakaki sighed.

"Alright. That's enough. I've seen enough. Thanks Apachai," Sakaki said. He stood up and just shook his head at me. "Get ready Haley, cuz you're in for a lot of basic training." I sighed. Great, more moving.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 11!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FORE REVIEWING!**

**THE ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!**

**MOLLY GRACE 16: WELL, I DON'T THINK KENICHI WOULD HAVE RECOGNIZED HER SINCE HE HASN'T SEEN HER IN ABOUT 10 YEARS. PLUS THEY WERE YOUNG AND SHE CHANGED A LOT SINCE HE LAST SAW HER. AND IT'S KIND OF LIKE WHEN HE COULD REMEMBER WHO ODIN WAS AT FIRST. I MIGHT EVENTUALLY HAVE HIM RECOGNIZE HER ON HIS OWN, I MIGHT NOT. IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW THE STORY UNFOLDS. AND NO YOU DIDN'T MISS A CLUE EARLY ON. THANKS FOR THE QUESTION AND THE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND LEAVE A QUESTION IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING!**

**THANKS XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haley**

I followed Sakaki inside the dojo and saw another master at the dojo training Kenichi. The guy training him was Akisame and he was forcing Kenichi to hold a heavy looking Buddha statue in each hand as well as balance one on top of his head. Kenichi was moaning about how heavy the statues were and that the statue on his head was going to crush his skull.

"Oh hush. They aren't that heavy, and if the statue does crush your skull, you will need some harder training," Akisame said, sitting down and sipping his tea.

"Monster!" Kenichi complained.

"Um, is that really safe?" I asked, as we passed through the room. I pointed at Kenichi.

"Hm?" Sakaki asked. He glanced over at Kenichi and just laughed. "Oi, Kenichi! Did you piss Akisame off or something?" He laughed.

"Yes, he did," Akisame said, taking another sip of tea. Sakaki walked over and stood next to Akisame who was still sitting.

"So, what did our little disciple do?"

"He insulted my mustache," Akisame stated, causing Sakaki to laugh even more.

"Well, you're on your own, kid," Sakaki said. He walked out of the room but I stayed put.

"Uh," I muttered. Akisame noticed me.

"Oh, don't worry about Kenichi. He's endured worse, and he'll go through even worse if he ever dares to insult my mustache again," Akisame said. I briefly nodded and followed Sakaki to some room that I saw him entering. When I walked into it, it looked like a typical dojo room. Mats on the floor, those punching things that could be stood up straight on a floor, and the master standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"It's about time you got here. Anyway, let's get started on the training right away," Sakaki said. I nodded and went to the middle of the room where he was. "Alright! Stand straight with your feet shoulder width apart!" I did as he said. He uncrossed his arms but kept his fists in balls.

"Now form your hands into light fists and place them on either side of your hips," Sakaki said. I once again did as he said. However, for some reason he sighed and walked until he was standing right in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed them down gently. "Relax your shoulders. You'll want to make sure you're nice and loose when you fight someone. If you're not, then you'll have some serious problems later on."

"Oh, okay," I said. I had to trust that he knew what he was talking about. After all, he was a very famous karate master. I waited for a while to hear his next instruction. That, and for him to let go of my shoulders. I looked up to see him just staring at me. I blinked twice. "Um, are you okay?" He blinked twice and a small blush appeared on his face. He quickly covered it up by letting go of my shoulders and stepping away.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just noticed how puny and frail your shoulder bones are, that's all," he said, facing away from me. I was so insulted that I forgot about my current karate lesson and put my hands on my hips and leaned forward in denial.

"Hey! My shoulders are not that tiny!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Yeah, they are. And who told you you could get out of the pose?" Sakaki yelled. I yelped and immediately got back into the pose, mentally protesting and complaining the entire time. "All right, next we need to get some more muscle on your arms and legs. First we'll start with your legs since they're your body's support system for pretty much everything you do." He held up his hand in front of him, not saying anything else.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"The question is what are you supposed to be doing, and you're supposed to be kicking my hand," Sakaki said.

"What? Um, no," I stated, not letting myself get out of the karate pose again.

"Why not? Are you a wuss or something? Come on! Even if you kick with all your strength you won't be able to hurt me, so just go ahead and kick my hand!" Sakaki said.

"Now that's just rude! And I can't kick it because your hand is too high for my foot to reach!" I said.

"Then jump."

"No!" I yelled. Sakaki glared at me.

"Who is your master again?" he asked. I felt like I was shrinking under his glare and he was getting bigger.

"Um, you," I whimpered.

"You're damn straight I am, now shut up and do what I tell you. Jump and kick my hand!" Sakaki demanded. I nodded and did as he said. It ended up the same as when I tried to kick Apachai's hand. I fell on my face and this time I landed on the hard floor instead of the slightly softer earth outside.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Again!" he yelled. I sighed and stood back up.

"Fine," I said. I kept jumping and kicking, and after landing on my butt and face about 5 times each, he finally let me take a breather. I just sat down where I was and sat cross legged. He sat down across from me.

"Alright Haley. It's really clear that you lack hand eye coordination. So we will work on that. Now, instead of attempting to kick my hand, we'll just have you kick the wooden post outside in the courtyard. It's something a shrimp like you can reach so we'll just do that for now until your hand eye coordination improves. We'll see what to do from there," Sakaki said. I nodded. He stood up and declared that break time was over.

"What? It just started!" I complained.

"Tough shit. I only called it so I could tell you what we were doing next! Now get up and follow me to the courtyard!" Sakaki yelled. I sighed, stood up, and followed him. We arrived at our destination less than a minute later. I saw about 4 thick wooden stakes stuck to the ground.

"Alright! Go to the post in the middle and start kicking it!" Sakaki said. I nodded and walked up to said post. I did as he said and my leg immediately hurt.

"Ow!" I yelled, holding my foot.

"Hey, genius! You don't side kick with your foot! You do it with your shin! Now do it again and this time hit the post with your shin!" Sakaki yelled from the porch. I had a few things in my mind to say to him but I kept them to myself. Instead, I did as he said and that hurt even worse. "Now do about 50 more of those!" I put my foot down and spun on my heel to face him.

"What?" I yelled. He waved me off. I saw Akisame and Kenichi coming out the room behind Sakaki as he sat down. I sighed and turned back around. "Fine, whatever." I kept side kicking the post with my shin even though it hurt. After about 20 kicks my shin felt like it was on fire. I stopped, sat down, and rubbed my shin. Kenichi came up next to me and stood at the post that was next to mine.

"Hey," Kenichi said, trying not to scare me by suddenly saying something.

"Hi," I said.

"Your shin hurting?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, that happens a lot to me." He looked to his left and right then knelt down and whispered to me, "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"The trick is to kick the post as hard as you can, then bring it back really quick so the air can flow around it and cool your shin down, making the pain more bearable," he said. I nodded, not really knowing what he meant. He sighed, seeing that I would need a demonstration. "It's like this." He stood up and got in position to kick the post.

"Kenichi! Make sure you don't kick it too hard! You might break it!" Akisame yelled.

"Yeah! But make sure you show off so Haley can see the difference between your skill levels!" Sakaki yelled, laughing. I growled and glared at the Karate master behind me.

_Jerk. _I thought. Kenichi sighed.

"Sorry about them," he whispered. I nodded. He again got prepared for the kick. After a second I heard something collide with the post but didn't see Kenichi move. He turned and faced me. "Do you understand?" I turned my head in confusion.

"Understand what? That you kick so fast that I can't see it?" I guessed. He had a surprised expression on his face and I guessed that he didn't know how fast he had become.

"Huh? Wait, I was so fast you couldn't see me?" he muttered. I nodded and a smile broke out on his face. He leaped with joy. "Masters! Masters did you hear that? An ordinary person can't see my kick!" My happiness for him quickly faded as his unintended insult hit me in the face.

"Ordinary?" I muttered, looking down at my hands. I began to remember many times that I couldn't see people move.

_**I walked into the training room where Ashley and Allie were currently training with their karate master. I could only see them a few times when they both stopped to catch their breath. Only during these times did I realize that they were sparing against each other. **_

"_**How can you two move so fast?" I asked them. They both looked at me. **_

"_**What do you mean? We're moving really slow right now," they both said. I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see their karate master looking down at me. **_

"_**Don't feel bad that you can't see them. I mean, it's a good thing that an ordinary person like you can't see them when they are fighting. It means that those two are improving faster than your eyes can adapt to their speed. I can see those two going very far in their dreams," he said. **_

Another memory flooded into my mind. This one stung the most.

_**I had turned down a back alley way, thinking it was going to be a short cut home. When I turned the corner, I saw two thugs trying to beat up a little boy for trespassing in their territory. They pushed him against the brick wall and held the little boy up by his throat. **_

"_**I don't think you understand us, little boy. Why don't we teach you some manners?" the thug holding the little boy said. He pulled back his fist and was about to strike. **_

"_**STOP!" I yelled, dropping the groceries I was carrying and ran to the little boy. I tried to pull the thug's arm away from the boy but it wouldn't budge. The thug laughed and released, causing me and the little boy to fall to the ground. **_

"_**Ah!" we yelled as we hit the cement ground. However, the thugs didn't let us just stay on the ground. Well, at least not me. The first one picked me up by my neck and let me dangle in the air, attempting to claw at his hand to let air into my lungs. **_

"_**Oh, looky here. This pathetic girl wants to be a hero? Isn't that sweet?" he said, smirking. He tossed me against the wall then let me fall to the ground again. He was about to step on me, but I pulled out my Taser and zapped his foot, causing him to fall to the ground, falling unconscious. The second thug looked back at his buddy, then back at me. **_

"_**You little bitch. You wanna be a hero? Then taste this!" he said. His foot hit my face so quick that I didn't see it. "Don't mess with me. I take karate which you obviously don't! Then again, an ordinary girl like you wouldn't be able to pull it off. Now just lay there and watch this kid get his own punishment." He let me lay there and walked over to the kid. He picked him up by the neck again and threw him into the air in front of him. I saw him start to turn, but I didn't see him hit the boy. All I saw was the boy flying away into the street and him fly into the windshield of an oncoming car. **_

"_**No," I muttered. The second thug chuckled. **_

"_**That's what he gets when an ordinary woman, no, an ordinary person tries to rescue someone as stupid as him. Trust me lady, neither of you ordinaries deserve to live," the thug said. He walked back towards me and I shivered in fear. **_

_**Luckily, Ashley and Allie had looked for me and stepped in to kick the guy's butt before he could hurt me anymore. They also later found the boy and he survived the incident. **_

My hands clenched into fists and I felt tears fall onto them. Kenichi turned towards me when a whimper escaped my lips.

"No, not again," I whispered.

"Huh? What was that Haley?" Kenichi asked.

"I won't let it happen again," I muttered. Kenichi walked towards me.

"Haley? Is everything alright?" Kenichi asked. Akisame and Sakaki said nothing. I stood up and turned towards the post, glaring at it as if it were those thugs who almost killed me and the little boy.

"I won't let it happen again!" I repeated, this time louder. I got into stance.

"You won't let what happen again?" Kenichi asked. I didn't answer him. Instead, I followed his earlier advice and kicked the post with all my strength, causing Kenichi to jump away.

"Um, is there something wrong?" he asked in a scared voice.

"1," I said.

"Huh?" he asked, confusion in his voice. I brought back my leg slowly, letting the pain remind of that night, refueling my anger. I kicked the post again, my shin hitting the post hard, then bringing it back slowly, the pain ringing in my very bones.

"2," I said.

"Oh, I get it. My quickness inspired you so much that you wanted to try again, right?" Kenichi asked, laughing as if I praised him. I didn't answer; I just focused on my kicks. "Okay, well, I'll just let you do your thing now. See you around Haley!" Kenichi went by the masters and sat down with them. I kept kicking the post until I got to 50, the masters and Kenichi silently watching. However, I didn't stop there. I didn't even realize how far I had gotten until Sakaki stopped me.

"Okay Haley, I said 50. You can stop now," Sakaki said, suddenly appearing behind me. However, I was in the zone and didn't want to stop kicking the thugs. I was about to kick them again when Sakaki appeared beside me and held my leg in midair. "That's enough. We'll let your shins rest for now." I kept glaring at the post. He snapped his fingers in my face and I blinked twice, being brought back to the present.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him, then at my leg which was still in midair. He sighed.

"Do you realize how many kicks you did?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No but could you let go of my leg?" I asked. A blush creeped onto his face but it quickly vanished.

"100," he stated. My jaw dropped.

"What? Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. Wow, looks like my hatred for those guys actually turned into something useful. I just hope I can use my anger to help me through these training sessions.

**HELLO!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 12 OF THIS STORY!**

**THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**ALLIE**

**HALEY**

**MEMMEK10K**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND BY THE WAY, WHOEVER IS TAKING MARTIAL ARTS OR TEACHING IT, **

**I AM SORRY IF I GET SOME THINGS WRONG LIKE HOW TO DO CERTAIN MOVES. **

**I DO NOT PRACTICE ANY KIND OF MARTIAL ARTS SO I AM PRETTY MUCH RELYING ON HOW THEY SHOW THE PEOPLE IN KENICHI**

**DO THESE THINGS TO SEE HOW IT IS DONE. **

**IF I AM SAYING SOMETHING WRONG, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT. **

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Note to the fans

Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updates. For some reason, I've been feeling a little stuck with this story. My thought is that there are too many different characters than from the original story. So I was thinking about splitting this story into 3. One story will continue on with Haley, one will be about Ashley, and the last one will be about Allie.

Also, I'm thinking of just getting rid of these new masters that the girls have since I can't remember their names half the time and every time I want to write the name of Ashley and Allie's Karate Master, I accidentally write Sakaki…

So…What do you think? Please let me know right away. In the meanwhile, I will update this story with a real chapter today as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ashley**

Ashley kicked Allie for the 3rd time in a row. Since they were training outside and at their own dojo, she barely held back and sent Allie flying into the wall that outlined the dojo grounds. Smoke came up from the place where she landed.

"That's the end of round 3! Sorry Allie, but Ashley wins this sparring match again," Master Gorou said, raising Ashley's hand in victory. Allie stumbled up and spit out some blood. She glared up at Ashley in a friendly way.

"I'll get you next time," she whispered. Ashley smirked.

"Don't you say that every time?" Ashley asked, laughing. Allie joined in too, clutching her side. It was only when Allie coughed did Ashley realize she went a little too rough on her. "Oops, sorry Al. Let's get Master Daichi to heal you up." Allie nodded and Ashley helped Allie get to Master Daichi's room. They knocked on the door and he answered. He took one look at the both of them.

"Sparring?" It was more of a statement than a question, but they nodded anyway. He sighed and helped Allie get into the infirmary that was his room. They hoisted her onto the chair and he examined her. After a minute he sighed and sat down on his knees, shaking his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?" Ashley asked.

"I know how to heal most of her injuries, however I do not know how to fix a broken bone. We'll fix most of you up right now, then I'll have to take you to a colleague of mine. I'm pretty sure you've met him," Master Daichi said. Ashley and Allie nodded.

"Let me guess, Akisame?" Ashley guessed. He nodded.

"Yeah." So he fixed Allie up like he said he would. Then he and Ashley put Allie on his back and carried her all the way to Akisame's clinic. When they got there Akisame was already at his clinic so Master Daichi dropped her off there.

"I'm going to leave you here with her. While you're at it, why don't you check and see how Haley is doing?" Master Daichi suggested. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I just hope he hasn't beaten her to a pulp yet," Ashley said. They both laughed and then parted ways. Ashley went into the dojo and saw Haley punching mitts that Sakaki was wearing. She also noticed that Haley's shins were covered with blood. She also had a few bruises on her face. Ashley guessed that she fell on her face a few times. At least, that better be the reason she has those bruises. Ashley sighed.

"Hey! Ashley! What are you doing here?" Kenichi yelled. Ashley turned to see Kenichi sitting on the edge of the walkway, watching Haley and Sakaki. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. For some reason, she just felt comfortable with him.

"Well, Allie and I were having a sparring match and things got out of hand," she said. Kenichi's eyebrows shot up.

"What? What happened? Are you two okay?" he asked, concern flooding his voice. Ashley laughed.

"Yes, yes. Well, I'm fine at least. Allie could barely hit me. She however, has a broken bone or two," Ashley said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Really? Wow, that must have been some sparring session!" he said. They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" a voice from behind asked. They turned around to see Takeda standing there, smiling down at them. Ashley felt his smile was more directed at her for some reason, and it caused a small blush to form on her cheeks. However, she quickly hid it by looking back at Haley's training.

"Um, just how bad Allie is at sparring with me," Ashley said. Takeda laughed and he sat next to her.

"Is that so? So, um… what do you like to do?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What-what do you like to do?" Takeda repeated.

"Oh, um, I like to dance, sing, practice martial arts, stuff like that," Ashley said. Takeda nodded.

"That's cool. So, do you go to a school for dancing or something?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a boarding school but somehow I'm able to live at the dojo and get a ride to the school every morning," Ashley said.

"Wow. So, what kind of dance do you like to do?"

"Mainly hip hop," she said. He nodded. "What about you?" He looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you dance?" she asked. Kenichi started to laugh beside her and Ashley looked at him with a puzzled look. Takeda glared at Kenichi while Ashley wasn't looking.

"Um, no. I don't really dance. I'm more into boxing and fighting," Takeda said. Ashley looked back at him and nodded.

"I see. So, how is your arm doing?" she asked. Takeda held out his left arm and looked at it.

"It's doing pretty good. Doc Akisame said that it should be good as new in about a week," he said. Ashley nodded.

"That's awesome!" she said.

"Yeah. So um, do you guys do concerts or something?" Takeda asked. Ashley blinked twice, completely forgetting that she mentioned she danced and sang.

"Huh?"

"You know, for your dancing stuff," Takeda said. Ashley mouthed 'oh'.

"Yeah, we do. In fact, we have a concert coming up next week. If you guys wanna come I can give you the time and place," Ashley said. Takeda nodded.

"That'd be really cool!" Takeda said.

"Don't forget me too! Oh, and I'll ask the masters to see if they would like to come!" Kenichi said. He stood up and ran inside the dojo, leaving Ashley and Takeda alone.

"So, um…what's new?" Ashley asked, trying to think of something to say to fill the silence.

"Um, not much. You?"

"Not much," she replied. They both sighed and watched Haley train again. She missed the mitt several times and wound up on her face every time.

"Um, your friend isn't too good at this stuff, is she?" Takeda asked, wincing as Haley fell down on her face again. Ashley sighed.

"No, no she isn't. "

**Allie**

How dare she. Ashley dared to let Allie be alone with Akisame, and it was Ashley's fault that Allie was hurt! Now Allie had to lay there on the table while Akisame examined her broken bone, and she had to be with him alone.

"Okay, Allie. Tell me if this hurts," Akisame said. He pushed down on Allie's sighed gently and Allie winced as pain shot through her body.

"Ow," she muttered. Akisame nodded.

"Well, your bone is definitely broken. But the good news is that it won't cause you to miss any training other than the rest of today," Akisame said. Allie nodded and sighed. "Now, please hold still. I need to put you to sleep for a while to get that bone back in place."

"Why do I need to go to sleep?" she asked.

"Well, moving something like a bone can cause serious pain, and I don't really want to cause you any more pain than you're already in," Akisame explained. Allie nodded.

"Okay," she said. Then she blushed as she felt Akisame put his hand on the side of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Don't you worry. When you wake up, you won't feel a thing," he said. Allie didn't what to say to that. So she remained silent as he put an oxygen mask over her and she fell asleep.

She woke up a while later, feeling something pressed to her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see Akisame bent over, his lips caressing hers. She felt dizzy as she turned into a red tomato. Akisame stood up and gazed into her eyes.

"All done, Sleeping Beauty. You may wake up now," he said.

**HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NOTE THAT I GAVE YOU GUYS.**

**I AM ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND RUSHED. **

**I AM KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY ALREADY.**

**ANYWAYS...THE THANKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:**

**MOLLY GRACE 16**

**MEMMEK10K**

**HALEY**

**ALLIE**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY NOTE.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey my fans. I tried the idea of splitting this up into three different stories and it just doesn't work for me. So, instead I will just be editing this story a bit, making some chapters shorter which will make more chapters since I won't leave anything previously writting out. It will just be rewritten. So please give me some time to rewrite the chapters. I won't post the new ones until all the old chapters have been rewritten so please spare me some patience and you will be rewarded. Thanks so much for you patience so far.

Love,

Cocobobo10


End file.
